Impulses
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur is angry about her performance in the 1st task, Hermione is exasperated with Harry and Ron. Impulses are sponateous, see what spontenaity has in store for Fleur and Hermione. somewhat AU, i suppose. shoujo ai! rated M for 15 for full appreciation
1. Chapter 1: Chances

Fleur Delacour was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw Table at breakfast, not wanting to talk to anyone, angry with herself and her imperfect performance against the Welsh Green dragon. She had expected it to be fairly easy as she was indeed a seventh year, female and powerful. However, she had let herself get careless and be set on fire. Though she had calmly extinguished herself, she should have been able to retrieve the egg earlier. She stabbed a sausage furiously, not caring that others at the table were giving her strange looks as well as the usual lovey dovey drooling looks. How it all just pissed her off so much.

'It is so stupid. I was so stupid. Such an easy task,' she grumbled to herself.

She then heard a row going on at the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter and his two friends were arguing, about who knew what. She certainly did not care much, but she knew it was probably the boys' fault, she'd often seen the girl storming off in exasperation in her short visit so far. Fleur glanced over at Harry irritably, having good mind to yell at him to quieten down.

She watched as the bushy, chocolate brown haired vixen got up... 'Hang on!' thought Fleur furiously, 'vixen'? Where on earth did THAT come from?

Well, she was rather good looking, cute rather than attractive just yet. She probably hadn't fully developed into the beautiful young woman like Fleur was now. However, Fleur had always been pretty, which was now accentuated as she was at the sexy age of 17. 'Oh, she's leaving!' thought Fleur, and on complete impulse, she reached out and snatched Hermione's hand, dragging the Gryffindor to sit down beside her.

Hermione was utterly surprised at someone from the Ravenclaw table to touch her, let alone grab her. She was about to angrily tell them to let go when she realised that it was Fleur.

'Why did you do that?' she demanded angrily, though a little less furious.

Fleur shrugged, 'Well, I thought that you'd might like to sit here. Away from those little boys. It's not as noisy and you could finish your breakfast here. There's plenty of room here.'

Hermione was at a loss for words. She smiled a little at Fleur and sat down back down next to Fleur. Fleur nonchalantly pretended to be interested in eating her sausage and mash, annoyed at herself for babbling.

Hermione decided that she was indeed quite hungry and reached for the sausages and mash also. She suddenly felt self concious, 'Um, thanks for er... making me, I mean letting me sit here.I'd probably be really hungry during Potions otherwise.'

'My thoughts exactly, here I'll pour you some pumpkin juice,' replied Fleur, wondering at her behaviour towards the younger girl.

'Thanks,' said Hermione, digging into her breakfast.

'My, what a healthy appetite you have,' commented Fleur good naturedly.

Hermione blushed and slowed down a bit.

'Oh by all means don't stop! I just thought that most girls around here barely ate much anyways, wanting to keep their figures or some other rubbish like that,' said Fleur, amused.

Hermione swallowed, 'I agree! It's ridiculous to expect someone to keep in shape by just not eating!'

Fleur finished her leftover mash and proceeded to watch Hermione finish her own breakfast. Hermione felt Fleur's eyes and nervously gobbled up the last bit of sausage rather speedily, resulting in her choking. Fleur panicked slightly and rushed to aid Hermione to dislodge the offending piece of meat. Hermione coughed violently and drank from the glass Fleur offered to her. She glanced at Fleur, feeling flushed from embarrassing herself.

'Um. Thanks again for this time saving my life,' joked Hermione, getting up.

'Sure, anytime,' replied Fleur, watching the beet red Gryffindor leave the Great Hall quick smart.

Hermione left the Great Hall feeling very odd. Why did Fleur grab her? Really did she mean to help her? Surely not? Someone she hardly knew, someone she had not even met properly.

'Omigosh! I didn't even introduce myself!' gasped Hermione loudly, receiving odd looks form the students around her from the sudden outburst.

Hermione raced back to the Great Hall, but Fleur had all but vanished.

'Bother! Now I'll just have to magically bump into her before the end of the Triwizard tournament!' grumbled Hermione.

She felt rather rude and disappointed as Fleur had not decided to iniate introductions either, but then she wouldn't have needed to. Everyone at Hogwarts knew who Fleur was, knew her pretty face that lit up the room whenever she appeared. Not like Hermione, most scattered, afraid that Hermione would scold them for loitering or being too loud. She liked her peace and quiet. So did Fleur it seemed. She had not been sitting in the midst of crowds of her fans. In fact she had been sitting on the end of the table by herself.

Hermione found it quite odd, but dismissed the thought as Harry and Ron caught up with her, apologising as they made their way to Potions.

Hermione was just finishing copying the last paragraph from the textbook about wand holds in Charms in the afternoon.

'Why did they have to cancel Quidditch? Honestly! I reckon I'd not feel so weird with the Triwizard Tournament if I had Quidditch to distract me!' complained Harry.

Ron agreed whole heartedly, Hermione turned away and tuned out. She didn't want to hear anymore about their qualms of the sport. She had no interest in it at all. Looking around she spotted shiny golden hair flourishing in the wind, just outside the classroom. It was Fleur! She was about to get up when she remembered where she was. She couldn't go greet Fleur, not in the middle of class. She racked her brains.

'Ah, Professor, may I please go to the bathroom?' she inquired.

'Miss Granger, can't you wait another 15 minutes?' asked Professor Flitwick, though not as annoyed as she thought he would be.

'No, sorry sir. I have finished writing about wand holds,' pressed Hermione.

'Oh, alright then, but try to be quick about it,' replied Flitwick, waving her to go.

She raced out, though not undignified. She did however turn the corner quite abruptly and ran smack bang into Fleur, who exclaimed angrily in French.

'Sacre bleu! Watch where you're going! Oh, it's you Hermione. Shouldn't you be in class?' asked Fleur, surprised.

'Oh Fleur! I'm sorry. Um, how did you know my name? I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier,' gasped Hermione.

'It's ok. I had forgotten too, but I know your name because I heard 'Arry yelling at you this morning,' replied Fleur, trying to hide her oncoming grin.

Hermione calmed herself down, 'Oh. How embarrassing,' she muttered.

Fleur turned Hermione's cheek towards her, 'I thought it was cute, plus I learned your name.'

Hermione blushed and smiled at Fleur, who returned one to her gently. Fleur found her chance to pounce.

Fleur cleared her throat, 'Well, you'd better return to class, your Professor might give you detention. And we wouldn't want that now would we, if you are to join me for dinner tonight.'

Hermione did a double take, 'You want to eat dinner with ME!'

'Is that so odd? You are very interesting, I'd like to get to know you better,' replied Fleur airily.

'Um, ok. Not that I want to be with the boys anyway. Sometimes I wish I had more girlfriends. I... I I mean friends who are girls!' blustered Hermione, mentally slapping herself.

' I know what you mean, ma chere,' Fleur stopped immediately, not meaning to let the last bit slip.

Fortunately for her, Hermione didn't actually know French. Except maybe 'oui'.

'What does 'ma chere' mean?' inquired Hermione curiously.

'Ah, just means 'my friend',' replied Fleur.

'Ok, well, yes. So... I'll see you tonight then. Um.. your table or mine?' asked Hermione.

'How my table, since you wish to be away from the boys,' suggested Fleur.

Hermione glanced at her watch, 'Yes. Ok, sorry Fleur. I'll see you later. Omigosh!'

Fleur watched her run off, feeling elated at their soon to be dinner 'date'.

Hermione was ecstatic, dinner WITHOUT the unintelligible babble of Harry and Ron, as much as she loved them. Sometimes she felt that they were truly stupid, though Harry a little more understanding than Ron. She was delighted to have a friend who was a girl and seemingly very knowledgeable, after all, Fleur was 7th year AND TriWizard Champion for Beauxbatons.

She didn't think that Ginny was quite what she thought of as a best friend. Ginny was still too young. Fleur was bound to be an extremely interesting person. Hermione felt regret in insulting Fleur behind her back previously. She grinned sillily, which Ginny spotted in the common room.

'What's up with you? Get your marks back early?' Ginny laughed.

'No! I don't ALWAYS think of my grades. I'm not that bad,' replied Hermione, mock scowling.

'What then, is making you so giggly happy?' asked Ginny earnestly.

'It's a secret,' whispered Hermione as she headed for the Great Hall.

'Hopeless, that one,' said Ginny to Lavender.

Lavender rolled her eyes in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Ah, sorry for the wait. Came back from camp. I have school also, which can take up my fanfic writing time. So please be patient, and I'll try my best. Enjoy!**

**Don't you just LOVE Fleur/Hermione? **

Fleur strolled into the Great Hall, disappointed to be unable to spot Hermione. She plopped herself down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She played around with her fork, poking the wood.

'Something on your mind?' inquired Cho.

Fleur glanced at her dismissingly, 'Nothing, just waiting.'

Cho shook her head, if the Beauxbaton didn't want to be befriended, then she wouldn't press, but she did wonder. Waiting for who?

She had her question answered almost immediately as she saw Fleur perk up at the sight of Hermione coming toward their table.

'Granger? You were waiting for Hermione Granger?' asked Cho incredulously.

'Is there a problem? It's not like you HAVE to sit with your house now is it?' spat Fleur, almost venomously.

'No, just asking,' said Cho backing off, selecting a seat away from the agitated Veela.

Hermione spotted Fleur and waved, seating herself down next to Fleur. She was a little surprised when Fleur got up almost immediately and sat back down on her other side.

'Why..?' began Hermione, Fleur shushed her, indicating that Professor Dumbledore was about to speak.

'Everyone. I hope that you enjoyed the 1st task of the TriWizard Tournament. I sure did. I hope that the Champions are well rested. Discover and learn, your clue will aid you for the next task. That is all for now. Enjoy your dinner,' Dumbledore gave a secretive smile as he clapped his hands, food appearing before everyone at their tables.

'I can be rather protective, and it would not be nice to be interrupted, non?' said Fleur.

'I suppose. Though I don't see why anyone would want to talk to me over here,' replied Hermione, helping herself to mashed potatoes.

Fleur retrieved a slippery piece of steak, glad that it was a nice medium rare. She sliced the meat and took a bite with relish. Hermione giggled, 'Tastes that good huh? I'd better have one too!'

Fleur rolled her eyes, 'So. What do you think of Beauxbatons?'

'What kind of question is that?' asked Hermione, feeling caught off guard.

'I was just curious, I feel like picking the brain of a pretty, young British girl,' replied Fleur slyly.

'Well, so far I think that they are very pretty, especially with their long flowing blonde hair. I also particularly like a certain one's crystal blue eyes. They seem altogether very nice,' replied Hermione, catching on.

'Well, I think that the British here are rather crude and loud,' began Fleur, much to Hermione's surprise.

Fleur held up a hand, wanting to finish, 'But I do very much enjoy the company of a certain one. She is not like the others. She is something special, I think.'

Hermione felt touched, she smiled at Fleur warmly, feeling rather alarmed when Fleur returned the smile in the form of a cross between a grimace and side splitting laugh.

'What! Are you ok!' asked Hermione, panicked.

Fleur manage to calm herself down after a few seconds of snorting into her hand. Regaining her composure, she took a tissue and gently dabbed at Hermione's nose, removing the hilariously placed mashed potato.

'Ohmigosh! That so did NOT happen,' cried Hermione, feeling herself go a deep vermillion.

Fleur felt herself shake with held in laughter, but strained to keep it in for her friend's sake.

Hermione turned away and was about to get up when Fleur grabbed her arm, 'Are you finished eating?'

'What?' asked Hermione, confused.

'Are you finished eating?' repeated Fleur insistently.

Hermione nodded slowly, then Fleur whisked her away from the Great Hall and forced her to run out the doors into the starry night. Fleur whooped and Hermione a little slower, tried to chase her. They ran for about a hundred metres, till Fleur finally let up, slowing down just enough that Hermione was level with her flowing hair.

Fleur turned around suddenly just as Hermione made a mad leap and ended up landing on a very surprised Fleur, straddling her stomach.

'Well, that ended quicker than I thought,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione blushed, realising the compromising position.

'Um.. Sorry Fleur. I didn't mean to jump you... That's NOT what I meant! I meant that I didn't mean to jump on top of you like that!' blustered Hermione.

Hermione turned her head. She felt Fleur shaking beneath her.

'Oh! I didn't mean to keep sitting on you either!' exclaimed Hermione, about to get up.

Fleur laughed and laughed, which was so contagious that Hermione rolled off and started laughing also, laying back on the grass so that her head was opposite Fleur's. Calming down after extra bouts of spontaneous laughter, they stared up

silently into the dark black abyss of a sky, with only a sprinkle of stars.

'Do you think you could live without magic?' asked Hermione, contemplatively.

Fleur cocked her head to one side, leaning on her hand to look at Hermione, 'Why do you ask that?'

'Well, I'm a muggle. Well, not anymore I suppose, but neither of my parents are magic,' said Hermione.

'I don't think it matters. From what I know, you are the best of your year!' exclaimed Fleur.

Hermione smiled at her but looked back up at the stars and whispered, 'Some people still don't think it makes me a witch,'

Fleur was extremely annoyed at whoever it was that made her new found companion have such thoughts. She bristled and got up abruptly, 'Don't you ever think that Hermione Granger!'

Hermione looked at Fleur in surprise of her use of surname.

'Don't you ever think that. I love you the way you are,' repeated Fleur, realising her choice of words.

'D..Did you say ... love?' asked Hermione breathlessly.

Fleur stared back at her, as if studying her and then nodded, leaning in to place a soft and gentle brush of her lips to Hermione's. She pulled back quickly but was shocked at the capture of her lips from Hermione. As the second kiss ended, Fleur gasped, 'That... was a pleasant surprise.'

Hermione blushed and smiled, but more warmly this time.

'I... I suppose I fancy you. Quite a bit. And thank you Fleur. I feel much better now,' whispered Hermione, grasping Fleur into a needful hug, tears starting to form.

Fleur held Hermione strongly and stroked the crying girl's hair, savouring the touch, doing her best to comfort the younger girl. She buried her face into Hermione's hair, inhaling the strong scent of strawberries. The fact caused an

involuntary giggle. Hermione twitched at this, ' Are you LAUGHING at me?'

'No! Ma chere, no! I was simply surprised by your hair smelling like strawberries,' explained Fleur rapidly.

'What a strange thing to laugh at,' replied Hermione suspiciously, wiping her eyes.

Fleur sighed at her, 'I just thought that maybe you were more of a Pantene person.'

This time it was Hermione's turn to giggle, 'Well, I wonder what your hair smells like,'

She clutched at Fleur's silver blonde locks and inhaled, smelling the sweet exotic lychee. She didn't giggle however, finding the scent quite captivating and was induced to initiate another impulsive kiss, a more passionate kiss.

Fleur grinned internally, kissing Hermione back fully. They dropped to their knees, with Fleur holding Hermione gently but firmly.

Hermione lavished Fleur with smaller kisses in quick succession. Fleur gasped in pleasure, running her hands down Hermione.

Hermione's watch beeped suddenly, causing a groan to be emitted from Fleur.

'Let me guess. Bedtime?' asked Fleur.

Hermione nodded dejectedly, but grasped Fleur into another loving hug and lead her back to the castle, walking hand in hand.

**Well? Like that? **


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**Loving it eh? Ok, I try my best. Remember that this is AU, so I might probably ignore Krum, or he might just have a little cameo, but no more than that. **

**I'm not likely to go angsty, cause I really don't like to think of so much torment on my fave pair from HP. Mm mm, Fleur and Hermione…. Enjoy!**

'Well what do we have here?' asked Professor Snape, quietly.

Hermione and Fleur spun around, dropping their hands. They calmed as they saw who it was.

'Professor. We aren't late, I'm quite sure. We were just about to go to our dorms,' explained Hermione.

He looked at them incredulously, but warned them that if he caught them outside of their dorms, so close to curfew again, he would be sure to put them in detention.

'That includes you Miss Delacour. We can't have champions setting a bad example for the other students,' said Professor Snape, walking away from them.

'Is he always like that?' asked Fleur.

'Yes, that's Professor Snape for you. Nastily everywhere but where you're not,' replied Hermione, following Fleur.

Fleur lead Hermione to Ravenclaw's dorm, she turned slowly, looking Hermione right into her eyes. She encircled Hermione in a loving hug and ducked her head down to gently lick Hermione's lips. Hermione accepted the kiss and rested her hands on Fleur's waist, returning the gesture. However she took it a little further and sucked lightly on Fleur's neck.

Fleur gasped in surprise, 'Aren't you a fesity one?'

Hermione grinned at her, but lost her expression as she spotted a figure looming behind a statue. Fleur let go of Hermione and followed her gaze to find a wide eyed, shaking Harry. She was confused, why would the Boy Who Lived be shaking in his boots? Why the look of extreme fear?

She turned questioningly to Hermione, then realised the cause of Harry's fear. Hermione was practically fuming.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! Are you spying on me?' growled Hermione in a menacingly tone.

Harry shook his head slightly and gulped, glancing over to Fleur, 'Hi Fleur.'

'Hello 'Arry,' she replied, bemused.

Harry turned back to Hermione meekly, 'I'm sorry Mione, I was just watching, er... I mean I wasn't spying.'

Hermione huffed, 'Well, what are you doing here?'

Harry shuffled his feet, 'Well, I was hoping to catch Cho before she went to bed.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. Fleur giggled and patted Harry on his back, 'As long as you don't tell anyone, we won't either.'

Harry nodded furiously and gave Hermione a quick and apologetic hug. Hermione sighed, gave Fleur one last hug and watched her go through the Ravenclaw painting.

She turned to Harry, still not quite satisfied with his apology. He flinched, but she softened her expression.

'Come on then Harry. We mustn't be late, Professor Snape was patrolling this corridor not long ago,' she said to Harry.

'Sorry again Mione. I really didn't mean to be there when you and Fleur were...' he started.

Hermione held up her hand, 'I don't really mind all that much I guess, but I'd rather you didn't mention this to Ron, ok? He's not as understanding as you are.'

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a side hug, 'Ok, Fleur huh? Who would have thought. Of all the people, you two... Huh.'

Hermione punched him on the arm gently, 'I'm serious! Don't tell anyone! I'm not ready for the inevitable onslaught of stupid questions!'

They laughed to themselves as they climbed through the hole behind the Fat Lady.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining warmly on to her face. She also felt extra warmth next to her. She froze and turned her head dreading the image, clenching her eyes shut. Surely she had gone to bed herself, all by herself. Surely she had not been drinking, nor delusional. Surely she had been with Fleur then escorted back to the dorm with Harry. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and nearly jumped as she found Fleur in her bed, arms draped over her head, revealing lots of skin and the tops of her breasts.

'Fleur! Wake up!' whispered Hermione, glad that the other girls were still snoozing.

Fleur mumbled grumpily, rolling over to pin Hermione down, snuggling further. Hermione held her breath for the moment that she thought Ginny was about to wake, but let out a sigh of relief when she turned over and began snoring again.

Hermione decided that direct action was needed.

'If you don't wake now, I'll have to do all sorts of naughty things to you, which will result in you screaming and that will bring all the Professors in here,' whispered Hermione, licking Fleur's earlobe.

This had the desired effect; Fleur bolted up and stared at Hermione hard.

'Eh? I thought you went back to your dorm,' murmured Fleur, ruffling her platinum blond hair.

'This is MY dorm. Gryffindor. How did you get here?' asked Hermione.

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione, 'Mm, I love you so much that I must have apparated here in my sleep.'

Hermione was shocked, 'Can you do that? Hogwarts has shields against apparation.'

Fleur nibbled on Hermione's neck, 'Yes, but that is only to get in and out of Hogwarts. There are no wards for getting around inside of Hogwarts. There'd be no point, otherwise.'

Hermione contemplated the fact, 'I suppose that makes sense. But really! This is a joined and shared room! What if someone woke before either of us!'

Fleur slide out of Hermione's bed and spelled herself some robes to replace her skimpy pyjamas.

'I think you worry too much ma chere. Mm, let's do that again another time,' said Fleur, turning to place a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and dressed herself, suddenly realising that she had been staring at Fleur's arse.

'Like what you see?' asked Fleur in a sing-song voice, giving her rump a shake.

Hermione's shoulders slumped, shook her head and grimaced, 'Don't do that.'

'Why? I like you looking at me,' replied Fleur, seductively.

'If I end up doing something to you with all these other girls here, I think I'd die from embarrassment,' replied Hermione, trying to distract herself by pinching her arm.

Fleur tutted and drew Hermione's hands away from harming herself.

'Alright then sweet one, but promise me that you'll not try to hurt yourself again,' said Fleur earnestly, looking directly at Hermione for a straight answer.

Hermione nodded and hugged Fleur tightly, running her hands down to Fleur's arse and giving it a quick squeeze before laughing and running out of he room. Fleur gaped in shock, but her expression soon turned to a cheeky grin as she apparated to the stairs.

This resulted in Hermione slamming face first into Fleur's cleavage. Fleur grasped the younger girl in a playful and strong embrace, to avoid having her fall down the stairs. For a moment there was silence, then Hermione burst out laughing, Fleur joined her and they both filled the stairwell with giggles and snorts. As they climbed out of the portrait hole, they failed to notice a tuft of fire red hair poking out from behind a sofa.

'Bloody hell!' exclaimed Ron.

**Reviews! Reviews! Is the story good so far? **


	4. Chapter 4: Ron

**I hope you like this chapter also. To the person who didn't think much of my excuse for the apparating, have you no imagination? Come on, it was a fairly good excuse, don't you think? Well, anyways, critics are welcome. **

Harry ruffled his hair as he walked down the stairs to the common room as Ron collided into him.

'Bloody hell Ron! Watch where you're going!' yelled Harry, grabbing Ron and hauling him upright.

Ron twitched nervously, 'Harry! Harry! You won't believe it!'

'What? I'm here aren't I? What is it Ron?' demanded Harry, annoyed at his best friend's tendency to take ages to tell him any news.

Ron grasped at his hands, 'Well, I was just down here, cause I actually woke up early this morning, cause Pig was squawking in my ear so that I'd feed him.'

Ron took a breath.

'And?' asked Harry expectantly.

'And I saw Fleur coming downstairs with Hermione!' exclaimed Ron.

Harry paled for a moment, not sure what to say.

'So? And how could it be Fleur? She's rooming with the Ravenclaws. Besides, what does it matter if Hermione came downstairs with someone? I come downstairs with either of you all the time,' replied Harry, hoping that Ron would forget about it.

Ron shook his head, 'Nah, it wasn't like that. They were holding hands!'

Harry shrugged, 'Lavender and Parvati hold hands all the time. It's what girls do, Ron.'

'But, but, but... Hermione doesn't do that! Hermione's not like other girls! It's weird!' exclaimed Ron.

The other Gryffindors were starting to assemble out. Harry, anxious to silence Ron growled at his best mate, 'If you don't shut up now, the others will hear and then Hermione will hear. And you KNOW how Hermione can get upset. And if I hear that she even cries one tear because of you and your nonsense, you can only guess what will happen.'

Ron shut up immediately, shocked at Harry's menace. Neville looked at Harry questioningly.

'You don't wanna know, Neville,' replied Harry gruffly.

Neville nodded and passed by quickly, shoving Seamus and Dean away from the fuming Harry. Ron was left in the common room, wondering what had just happened, but followed the remaining stragglers out to breakfast.

Hermione was enjoying her breakfast while chatting exuberantly to Fleur. She spotted Harry and waved him over.

'Harry! Good morning! Come sit down, Fleur is so very interesting; she was telling me all about Beauxbatons!' Hermione exclaimed.

Harry grinned weakly at Fleur and tugged on Hermione's sleeve, 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but excused herself, Fleur nodded acknowledging.

'What is it Harry?' whispered Hermione, annoyed at being pulled away from her new found love.

'It's Ron! Is it true Fleur was in here last night and this morning? Please tell me he's fibbing,' Harry asked insistently.

Hermione was taken aback, 'Ron saw us? No, Harry, don't look at me like that. We didn't do anything. She just ended up in my bed this morning. NO! That came out wrong, nothing happened alright?' said Hermione, her voice rising little by little.

Harry nodded in defeat and retreated, 'Alright. I believe you. But you'd better set Ron straight before he goes and yaks about it.'

Hermione thanked Harry again for being understanding and went back to sit by Fleur.

'What was that all about?' inquired Fleur curiously.

'That darned Ron was actually up early this morning, he saw us leave Gryffindor Tower. Oh dear, he's such a horrid gossip. What do I do?' said Hermione in a quiet, but hysterical tone.

Fleur hushed her, 'What do WE do, you mean. I am involved too, ma chere.'

Hermione looked at her girlfriend with shining eyes, wet from soon to form tears and wiped them, she hugged Fleur with a ferocity, not caring what the others thought. Fleur inhaled the scent of Hermione's hair once again, nuzzling into the bushy mess.

'I thought you wanted to keep this under wraps,' commented Fleur, jokingly.

'No. I shouldn't, I suppose it would have gotten out sooner or later. Oh I don't know. As long as we are together right?' replied Hermione, reluctantly letting go.

'Oui, that is absolutely right,' agreed Fleur.

Though they had settled the matter, the remainder of breakfast was silent.

They parted, promising to meet each other after dinner, outside near the quidditch pitch.

Hermione sighed as the day rolled on too slowly for her liking. Ron had not even looked at her, while Harry tried overly jovially to strike up conversation, which resulted in him being cuffed by Professor Snape and admonished by Professor McGonagall.

'Mr Potter! If you cannot stay silent, I shall have to ask you to leave the room for the moment!' exclaimed Professor McGonagall, her patience wearing thin.

'Sorry Professor,' apologised Harry, turning red.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and shook her head, 'Don't worry about it Harry.'

Harry shrugged apologetically, 'Sorry Mione, guess he is a stubborn pig headed idiot after all.'

Hermione nodded in assent and turned back to finish her explanation on transfiguration of body parts and the risks.

Ron proved her third point as he stupidly tried to copy the textbook's explanation of turning an arm into a tentacle instead of the intended tree branch. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly as Professor McGonagall hurriedly stopped Ron from harming anyone else. Class finished at last for lunch.

Ron stared at Hermione and finally uttered, 'You don't look any different.'

Hermione rounded on Ron, 'Ronald Weasley! What is your problem! Do you enjoy annoying me? What is it about me being around other girls do you find so fascinating!'

Ron blinked, 'Well, you are normally always with us, me n' Harry,'

Hermione gritted her teeth, 'Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I do have OTHER friends?'

Ron shook his head,' You aren't friends with Lavender or Parvati, or Susan, nor any of the other girls.'

'What about Ginny?' asked Hermione exasperatedly.

'She's my sister, she doesn't count,' replied Ron stoically.

Hermione let out a cry of anger, 'Why does it bother you so? And what do you mean I don't look any different? Why would I be looking different?'

'Cause you're a lesbian. Lesbians are different,' replied Ron, studying Hermione's face.

Hermione was at a loss for words. She was about to pound some sense into Ron as Fleur floated towards them.

'Is there a problem, ma chere?' she inquired.

Ron turned sharply to Fleur, a strange expression on his face, 'It's you. You've made her like that. You freak... Is she good in the sack?'

Hermione slapped him clear across the room, Fleur was shocked, she cradled Hermione gently, cooing sweet comforts in the younger girl's ear.

Ron clutched his cheek, shouting, 'You've never hit me like that before, she's made you all crazy! You bitch! You've changed Hermione into a freak!'

Harry and Neville heard the commotion and came rushing to the scene. Harry groaned as he spotted Ron spouting curses and shouts of 'freak'.

Neville seemed to get the gist of what was going on as he spotted Fleur supporting a crying Hermione and Ron against the wall, shouting his obscenities. He aided Harry in carrying Hermione away to the dorms.

Fleur stayed and decided to lay into Ron.

'Why do you make her cry? Why do you make my girlfriend cry? It pleases you, non? She does not belong to you,' spat Fleur.

Ron sneered at her, 'You're a freak. Hermione is a girl, girls are meant to like boys. You're unnatural. I thought you were beautiful, but instead you are unnatural. Veela and a lesbian.'

Fleur glowered at the unfortunate boy, she nearly cursed him with an Unforgivable Curse, but decided to play nice and curse him with a slug vomiting spell, which she had been told by Hermione that it'd happened to him in their previous years.

Ron felt a familiar tug at the back of his throat, a familiar taste, he gagged and moaned, 'Oh no... BLARGH!'

Fleur watched him throw up few large ones before turning away in disgust.

'Oh, and by the way Ronald, that spell doesn't wear off for at least another few hours,' she added sweetly.

She left him bent over a waste paper basket.

Fleur ran to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch the others before they put Hermione up in her room. Luckily, they were still hobbling along, with Neville just about to carry Hermione in first.

'Wait!' exclaimed Fleur, hurrying to them.

Harry halted, 'Maybe you ought to come in to, I guess. Since you're with Hermione and all.'

Fleur thanked him silently, and glanced cautiously over to Neville, to her surprise who was not staring as Ron had been at either girl, but watching Hermione, concerned.

'That Ron, always causin' trouble. Poor Hermione,' commented Neville.

Fleur nodded sadly, hoping that Hermione would not be in too much pain when she came round.

Neville and Harry left Fleur alone with the snoozing Hermione. Fleur felt a tug at her heart as Hermione's face became contorted with a fearful expression. To which Fleur stroked Hermione's locks lovingly, kneeling to lay her face near Hermione's, as if hoping her own calm breathing would synchronise Hermione's.

**Review! Lucky you! I wrote a whole chapter in a night! Sporadic chapter writings and posting occurring throughout my school week.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fires Lit

Neville and Harry very absolutely furious at their friend. How could he be so callous and make Hermione cry and collapse like that? They managed to locate Ron after several hours, catching him in his last throes of vomiting.

Ron staggered towards them, neither tried to help him up.

'That... bitch... She cast that bloody spell on me! We have to get her!' gasped Ron, his breath disgusting, smelling of rotten meat and slime.

Harry wrinkled his nose and punched Ron square in the face.

'What the BLOODY HELL was that for!' spluttered Ron, blood spurting from his nose.

Harry shook his hand gingerly, 'You idiot. You bloody idiot. Just can't let Hermione be happy can you?'

Ron stared at him, uncomprehendingly. Neville hoisted him up, 'Well, we'd better get you to Madam Pomfrey.'

Ron shrugged Neville away, 'What? What the hell are you talking about? It's sick! Fleur is making Hermione a freak!'

'I had no idea that you were so pathetic. What a bloody homophobic you are,' stated Neville quietly.

Ron rounded on him and raised a fist threateningly. Neville flinched, but Harry stood in front, grasping Ron's fist.

'Leave it Ron. It's time you went and thought about what you did today. What you said,' said Harry flatly.

Ron spat blood at their feet and stormed off.

Fleur ended up cradling Hermione's head in her lap, gently stroking her face till she was calm again.

'Ssh... It's ok Hermione. I am here for you,' Fleur whispered as Hermione woke startled.

Hermione placed a weak smile on her features, holding a hand up to grasp a lock of Fleur's hair, gently tugging it down so that she could smell Fleur's shampoo.

'You smell great,' murmured Hermione.

'And you also, ma chere,' replied Fleur, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sighed and gasped a little in remembrance of the incident earlier.

Fleur shushed her and explained what Harry and Neville had done.

'Always looking out for me, those two,' commented Hermione quietly, feeling that it was strange because in their first year, it had been Ron and Harry.

She sadly tried to think of a time when Ron had just stopped being a great friend. He always had been at her for being a bookworm. She supposed that he must have never let that go and it festered to something worse.

'Ron was my friend. He used to CARE for me. I don't know what happened,' sobbed Hermione.

Fleur felt extremely murderous to Ron yet again, hoping that Harry had given him what he deserved.

'Perhaps he is simply jealous and is lashing out at you. He is at that age that boys are rather horny,' suggested Fleur, sagely.

Hermione stifled a giggle, 'But Harry and Neville aren't like that!'

Fleur smiled at her wanly, 'Ah, but they are not ordinary boys, now are they?'

'I suppose not. They are quite different,' mumbled Hermione, turning around to hug Fleur tightly.

Fleur began to sing, 'Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same.'

Hermione recognised it to be one of her favourite songs, by Rob Thomas.

She listened, loving the different and more melodious version by Fleur's voice.

Later, before dinner, Fleur and Hermione were summoned by Professor Dumbledore.

'Professor? Did you want to see us?' asked Hermione meekly, not knowing what to expect.

Dumbledore turned around and had a rather serious expression on his face.

'I hear that Mr Weasley caused an uproar today. Did he hurt you Miss Granger?' asked Dumbledore, concerned.

'Only with his idiotic and crass words,' spat Fleur.

Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke again.

'I suppose you two are seeing each other, so to speak?' inquired Dumbledore, an enigmatic and mysterious smile forming on his face.

Hermione was taken aback, how did he know?

'Oui, Professor,' replied Fleur carefully.

He looked to Hermione, who nodded slowly.

'Well, that's just wonderful! I'm delighted for you both,' he gushed, drawing both into a loving hug.

Fleur and Hermione looked at each other questioningly.

Dumbledore released them and beamed, ' Well, my congratulations to both you ladies. Now, Miss Granger. I would like you to meet me later next week at this very moment.'

'Yes Professor,' replied Hermione.

'Wonderful! Now, off to bed with the both of you!' exclaimed Dumbledore, hurrying them out.

'Next week? What does he want then? Hang on, isn't that the time for the second task?' commented Hermione.

Fleur crinkled her brow in thought, nodding her head, 'Oui. That is correct.'

'That reminds me, have you figured out the clue?' inquired Hermione curiously.

Fleur stared at the ground sheepishly, 'Non. Not just yet, I've been... distracted.'

Hermione gasped, 'Oh no! We'd best get you to know that clue then!'

'It's alright, I have a hunch, I'll check it out tonight,' replied Fleur, who had actually been trying multiple ways of stopping the awful shriek, finding something about it familiar.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, 'Well, I don't think the Beauxbatons will be very pleased if they find out that I've been... a distraction to you. Good night Fleur,' said Hermione.

'Wait! I'll walk you back to your room,' Fleur interjected before Hermione could leave.

Hermione smiled at her and wrapped her arm around Fleur as they strolled to Gryffindor tower.

Fleur entered the bathroom, to which she was glad that nobody else was in there. Considering it was 10:00, she

hadn't expected anyone to be there anyway.

'Now, perhaps I ought to try what Madame Maxime suggested the other day,' mused Fleur, lifting the golden egg.

She inspected it and then plunged it into the rushing water. She opened it and heard a faint musical quality, she dove under.

The mermaids singing was sweet and mysterious, but the words greatly worried Fleur.

There were many things that were precious to her. She furrowed her brow; she closed and dried the egg.

Finishing her bath, she crept into her room that she shared with her little sister, Gabrielle. She kissed her on the forehead. Fleur drew her covers up to her chin, falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Yule Ball

**I have finally finished this chapter. You'd better enjoy it cause I've slaved away at it. I hope it has turned out right. Happy reading!**

It had been over a week, as the TriWizard Tournament continued, the second task loomed. Fleur swallowed her breakfast nervously, fidgeting because she hadn't seen Hermione much, as she had been reading up on mermaids and other underwater creatures. Hermione had excused herself so that she could help Harry, claiming that Fleur needed no help.

Fleur agreed, but still would have enjoyed just having Hermione by her side. Sighing, Fleur finished her oatmeal porridge and hurried back into the library.

To her surprise, Hermione was there, alone.

'Well, this is a pleasant surprise, non?' whispered Fleur, coming up from behind.

Hermione turned sharply, startled, but smiled and greeted Fleur with a kiss.

'I have been busy and I believe you have been too,' Hermione replied.

'Indeed, but that does not mean that I haven't missed being in your company, Hermione,' purred Fleur, nuzzling Hermione's neck.

Hermione giggled, but scolded Fleur, 'Don't! This is the library! Madam Pince might come along!'

Fleur pouted but hugged Hermione, reading the book cover over Hermione's shoulders.

'Water plants And Their Uses?' asked Fleur.

'Yes, Neville said something about a plant that could aid you breathe in the water...' muttered Hermione.

'Hmm,' mused Fleur, remembering something, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'Well, in any case. Shall I see you later? At lunch? We can talk more then,' suggested Hermione.

Fleur nodded dejectedly, stealing a kiss before Hermione headed off to find Harry, and luckily for her, Ron was absent.

'Thanks Hermione. You have no idea how much I appreciate you helping me out. 'Specially when you could be helping Fleur...' started Harry.

Hermione bonked him on the head playfully.

'I know, but she IS a seventh year! You are only a 4th year! She doesn't need as much help as you do,' replied Hermione.

Harry shrugged and screwed his face into concentration, attempting again a spell that Hermione found to aid the person see in the water, lighting dark places, not needing to keep wands on with 'lumos'.

Hermione giggled involuntarily.

'What?' asked Harry hotly, after having his hair lit on fire.

'Mm, I think you should place your head into the tank first, and then try the spell. Especially since it's for underwater,' suggested Hermione.

Harry blinked then grinned sheepishly, 'Oh yeah. Heh heh. Thanks 'Mione.'

'No problem Harry,' replied Hermione with a smirk.

After a strenuous 2 hours of spelling and practicing defensive spells, it was finally time for lunch.

Harry barely had time to say goodbye to Hermione before she rushed off to the Great Hall.

'Ah... I'll see her later, I guess,' muttered Harry, rolling his eyes; watching his friend hurry off.

Hermione spotted Fleur just making her way to Ravenclaw table and plonked herself down beside her.

'Hermione!' exclaimed Fleur, wishing that they were alone.

Hermione gave her a hug and turned to listen as Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

'If I could have your attention please?' started Dumbledore, 'I would like to inform you that before the 2nd task, I had forgotten to mention that we'd be having the Yule ball. So please be ready, it will take place tonight.'

Most of the girls chattered excitedly while the majority of the boys moaned and groaned loudly.

Hermione flicked her head towards Fleur and felt troubled at the mischievous glint in her girlfriend's eye.

'Mm, my Hermione in a dress. A formal dress or maybe a dress that will show me something else... Something I know I will definitely like...' purred Fleur into Hermione's ear.

Hermione blushed beet red and squeaked in surprise.

'Oh dear!' mumbled Hermione, trying to cool herself off, by drinking lots of water and fanning herself with her napkin.

Fleur giggled and smirked at Cho.

'What did you say to make her so red!' asked Cho, shocked.

'If I told you that, you'd go insane,' Fleur murmured.

Cho looked at the both of them incredulously, 'Ok...'

Fleur rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione, who had vanished from her seat. She looked around and was amazed at the speed of Hermione rushing out, probably to the bathroom. Fleur got up and glided after her.

Finally catching up to her, Fleur grabbed her shoulders, 'What is the matter, ma chere?'

Hermione faced Fleur shakily, 'Um, er uh... Well, Fleur. I don't think that... well, what I mean to say is... um. I don't really want to go to the Yule Ball.'

'What!' exclaimed Fleur.

'Can't we just go out in the moonlight like that other night, instead? By ourselves?' asked Hermione meekly.

Fleur sighed in relief, 'Ah, Hermione, my love. Why? I want to see you! I want the world to see you!'

'That's exactly my point. Well, I have a dress, but I'd rather not go to the ball. I've had bad experiences with school dances,' cringed Hermione.

Fleur hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

'It will be wonderful! I will be there with you! And you will be beautiful without a doubt, because you are now!' gushed Fleur.

She decided to lift Hermione up and twirl her around. Hermione laughed in amusement.

'Alright! Alright! Fine have it your way! I'll go to your damn ball!' giggled Hermione, loving the rush.

Fleur pumped her fist up in victory, leading Hermione back to lunch.

Harry returned to the common room, only to bump into a flushed Hermione.

'Had a good time, did you?' he inquired, grinning.

'Yes, if you must know. And yes, I will be going to the ball and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!' she exclaimed in a rather giggly girl tone.

As if cued by her happiness, Ron strolled in. Her glee immediately left her face.

'Happy about showing off your freakishness, huh?' scowled Ron.

Harry strode up to him and grabbed him by the scruff off his neck, 'No trouble wanted, Ron.'

Ron sneered and shook Harry off, storming off to his room.

Harry shook his head sadly and noticed Hermione had gone quiet.

'Don't worry bout him. He's probably in a foul mood cause his Mum sent him his dress robes, which are frilly. And he's just sore about not having a girlfriend. He's jealous of you,' said Harry, putting a comforting arm around Hermione.

She held him in a half hug, 'Really? And yet you aren't Harry.'

'Well, I guess I have more on my mind then he does, huh?' replied Harry.

Hermione nodded, 'I suppose that is true.'

'Well, then. Have you got a dress ready?' inquired Harry.

'Mm, but you don't get to see till tonight!' replied Hermione with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry laughed and nodded, 'Ok. I'll wait.'

Hermione hummed a tune to herself as she did her hair, though it was not as easy as she thought it would be.

Screaming from exasperation, she spelled and gelled her hair, disliking the bushiness of it all. She vowed to get it straightened one day. She managed to get her hair up in a bun, with the ends spilling out on to her shoulders.

'A lovely touch, if I don't say so myself!' murmured Hermione to herself, excitedly.

She had a flowing pink dress, with a silver trimming on her hem and sleeves, she twirled in the mirror.

She was absolutely gorgeous and still had her innocent air about her.

She winked at herself and stared at the door, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Harry knocked at Hermione's room door, 'Ya done yet, 'Mione?'

He tugged at his collar and undid the top button.

'No, not quite yet, Harry,' squeaked Hermione.

Harry quirked his eyebrow and knocked again, 'Do you need help with something?'

'No, no. I'm fine. You can go first if you want,' replied Hermione.

'Oh no. Don't you say that again. Is this what I think it is? What could you possibly have done Hermione?' asked Harry exasperatedly/

'I did nothing! How dare you think so!' said Hermione hotly.

'Alright, alright! Just making sure! But come on, 'Mione. I wanna see,' apologised Harry.

Hermione stepped out reluctantly and Harry gaped for a moment.

'Uh... um... You look really nice 'Mione. Like really, really nice,' Harry managed a sentence.

'Thanks Harry. Ok, I'm ok. I am going to the Yule Ball. It's just a dance,' breathed Hermione.

Hermione followed Harry out silently.

'You know, 'Mione. I can just tell Fleur that you didn't feel like coming if you really don't want to,' suggested Harry.

Hermione shook her head, 'No. I said I would go.'

Fleur was tapping her foot nervously. She had dolled up rather breath takingly. Each boy who passed her way lost their ability to speak for at least a good 5 minutes, annoying their partners to no end.

She had a dove white gown, with a light sky blue sheen to it. It hugged her figure snugly, accentuating her heavenly curves.

She wondered if it was too much, especially since a fair amount of her cleavage was showing, though it was all for one person.

And that lucky girl was Hermione. Fleur closed her eyes and tried to imagine Hermione right in front of her, but Fleur could not think. She was too excited. She flicked a strand of hair back up. Her hair was sculpted so perfectly that her normal ponytail had transformed into a bun with two smaller tails, which she had spelled to resemble miniature spidery wings.

She was about to leap up the Gryffindor stairs when she spotted Harry, looking rather worried. She held her breath.

She gasped in relief when a gorgeous, but almost frightened Hermione followed him.

Hermione glanced down, hoping that no one else was there. She then locked eyes with Fleur who smiled at her with such warmth and love that she immediately did not feel encumbered nor uncomfortable any longer. She said good bye to Harry, who had met up with Parvati, and leapt into Fleur's embrace. Fleur kissed her forehead gently and then her lips.

'Ma chere. I thought that perhaps, oh I don't know what I was thinking,' muttered Fleur, looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione glanced shyly at her.

'You are so beautiful! Even more so. I am so glad you decided to come!' gushed Fleur.

'I think that you are extremely pretty also, Fleur. You're my angel,' said Hermione, only loud enough for Fleur to just catch.

Fleur smiled with mystery and lead Hermione into the hall.

Sounds of gasps and murmurs were extracted as Fleur and Hermione entered the hall. Fleur glared at many, silencing them.

Professor McGonagall swept up to them. Her expression of shock did not remain for long, instead a warm smile was elicited.

Hermione smile back, 'Hello Professor.'

'My dear girls. You both look dazzling. Ah, I see Albus was not pulling my leg. Ah! Excuse me! I'm sorry. Please make your way onto the dance floor. The champions and their partners will start the night with the traditional dance. Enjoy your night,' she bid them farewell.

'What! I can't dance! I don't know the other part!' protested Hermione with a rough whisper.

'It is alright Hermione. You just dance the part you know. I will take care of the rest,' replied Fleur, giving her a dazzling smile and twirled her into place.

Hermione and Fleur began dancing simultaneously with the others. However, Fleur managed to accentuate their graceful movements, so that she and Hermione stood out the most. Fleur had combined the male and female dance steps for herself, making their dance even more beautiful than the original. After a couple of minutes and a few more twirls, the dance finished with a flourish of the band.

The band struck up a livelier tune and the other students joined in excitedly, whooping and cheering.

Fleur then pulled Hermione into another breath taking dance except now mostly they were joining the others by jumping up and down.

Thanks to Fleur, Hermione was enjoying her night, not thinking about any of her troubles. She hugged Fleur tightly again and Fleur lifted her up, swirling her around and around, making other couples grumble at having more fun than them. Harry watched from afar, not in the mood to leap about. Parvati had already asked him if she could dance with a fellow from Durmstrang.

He grinned at Hermione's ecstatic expression and at Fleur's loving eyes. He envied them, depressed with the fact that Cho was with Cedric. However, he could not help but notice Victor Krum's curious eyes, almost always directed at Hermione and Fleur, or maybe just Hermione. He wasn't sure what to make of that, so he decided to keep watch for the time being. He had not sighted Ron either, not sure if he wanted to or not.

Hermione came running to Harry and dragged him onto the dance floor with Fleur and herself. Harry chuckled and followed suit, jumping to the beat with them. Hermione had the time of her life, being with her girlfriend and best friend.

'Thank you for joining us, Harry. It's been a wonderful night,' said Fleur, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione hugged him tightly,' Thanks Harry. I appreciate your support and all,' she whispered in his ear.

He bid them farewell, deciding bed was a welcome to a exhausting night with those two.

'Well. Did you enjoy that as much as I did?' inquired Fleur.

Hermione blasted a bright smile at her and leapt into her arms yet again, 'It was wonderful! I enjoyed every minute with you.'

'Great,' breathed Fleur, standing close to Hermione, leaning down to kiss her fully.

Hermione accepted the kiss gratefully and glad that no one else was about to gawk. She put her hand around Fleur's head.

'Mm, you know. I just love your hair ornament, it's so delicate though,' mused Hermione.

Fleur extracted it from her hair, 'Then you have it. Go on, I want you to have it.'

Hermione tried to place it back in Fleur's hair, but the curious ornament surprised Hermione by coming alive and crawled spider-like into her hair.

Fleur laughed, 'See! It has found a new owner!'

Hermione was horrified, 'Is that a really spider?'

'No, it's just enchanted, nothing to worry about, ma chere,' explained Fleur.

'Thank you, it's beautiful,' replied Hermione, kissing Fleur again.

Fleur walked her to her dorm and left with a light heart.

**Aren't you lucky? I gave you an longer chapter to read. Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies & The 2nd Task

**Gosh! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too. **

Hermione slept soundly, her dreams full of Fleur and herself dancing fast or slow and intimately. However, in her dreams, unlike that night, they were alone; free to dance however they wanted. She grinned in her sleep.

However a dark shadow loomed from behind, not prominent, but always there. It was near the end of her dream that the darkness suddenly became water and gushed into her dreams, practically drowning Fleur and herself. She screamed as she awoke, sweating and gasping in shock. She looked around violently, as if half expecting water to come rushing into the dorm room.

Calming down after a little while, she got dressed, as it was almost 7:00. Hermione decided to go for a walk.

Fleur woke lazily, though early, as she always did when she was in France. No one else was up and about. Fleur yawned mightily before slipping out of her bed and into her robe. She glanced outside her window, and froze when she saw Hermione strolling across the field. She smirked as she quickly changed into some comfy clothing. She apparated to the ground level and strolled out the door, careful not to make a sound. She glanced about her, trying to remember the direction that Hermione was headed.

She headed due north and spotted Hermione not far off, sitting on a log, looking out on the lake.

Fleur cast Wingardium Leviosa on herself and glided silently over behind Hermione.

Fleur had to suppress the imminent giggles as she clamped her hands over Hermione's eyes and purred into Hermione's ear,

'Guess who?'

Hermione was so startled that Fleur had to steady herself and Hermione so that they didn't tumble into the lake.

'Fleur! What are you doing out here?' exclaimed Hermione.

'The question is, what are YOU doing out here, non? I always wake up this early,' replied Fleur.

Hermione grinned and leap towards Fleur for a hug and Fleur leaned down and kissed Hermione gently.

'Luckily for you, I brushed my teeth,' mumbled Hermione, breathless from the kiss.

Fleur chuckled and turned to look at the treacherous waters; a few of the Giant Squid's tentacles reaching up and sliding down back in the water.

'Hmm, looks cold,' she murmured.

Hermione looked at her, then at the water and remembered her nightmare. She clutched at Fleur's arm and dragged her away,

'Come on, walk with me.'

Fleur was confused, but followed Hermione anyway. She felt Hermione's anxiety and put one arm around the younger girl as they walked through the fields. Hermione leaned her head against Fleur's lean body, glad to be warmed.

Fleur suddenly held Hermione at arms length, grinned and while still grasping Hermione's hand, she flew off.

Hermione was utterly surprised at the sudden exercise but laughed and raced alongside Fleur. Their hair billowed in the wind of their run, their light foot steps leaving no trace in the grass. Hermione's hair mingled with Fleur's as they ran closer together, imitating a three legged race, but soon slowed to a stop, Fleur pulling at Hermione to sit down in the grass.

'The grass is so long,' commented Hermione, breathless.

'Oui, it certainly is,' replied Fleur, looking at Hermione lovingly.

Hermione glanced back and smiled, she gently leaned against Fleur's strong and wiry torso. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione

Hermione 'mmed' in comfort and Fleur smiled to herself, stroking Hermione's hair, 'You sound like a cat, purring.'

Hermione laughed softly, 'Yes, well, I have a cat. Maybe I caught it off him. Crookshanks is his name; you ought to meet him one day.'

Fleur nodded, kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione raised her hands and felt around to caress Fleur's head, face and neck.

Fleur nuzzled Hermione's neck and kissed her again, turning her head towards her. Tongues tentatively emerged, slowly and surely making there way towards each other, touching slightly. Passion built up and soon, both were in the throes of a wild and lusty suck fest. Fleur growled as Hermione grazed her teeth across Fleur's shoulders.

'Ah, you are so... wild, ma chere,' murmured Fleur, gazing lovingly at Hermione, returning a kiss.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'Me, wild? You're the one who apparated in her sleep into my bed!'

Fleur chuckled and pulled Hermione into a deep and passionate kiss. They broke apart reluctantly to gain air, breathing heavily and glanced shyly at each other. Smirks formed and then they got up slowly.

'Damn, it's 9:00 already. We'd better get back to the hall for breakfast,' muttered Hermione.

Fleur rolled her eyes, 'It matters not, I will see you later and you will see me.'

Hermione nodded, wrapping an arm around Fleur's waist as they headed back to the castle.

Harry was making his way to breakfast when he heard a great sob from behind a statue. He crept around it and found Ron, pathetic looking and in absolute despair.

'Mate, let me help you get over it. This is gonna kill you,' said Harry quietly.

Ron looked up, like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Harry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just really shocked. Like REALLY REALLY shocked, man. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?' croaked Ron.

Harry shrugged,' I dunno about now, mate. But what I am sure is that she will eventually.'

Ron nodded dejectedly. He allowed Harry to hoist him up and into the nearest bathroom to get cleaned up.

Hermione and Fleur finished their breakfast; however, Fleur ate much less than normal. She still felt a little wary about the 2nd task. Not too sure what was going to happen. She knew they were going to take something from her, but what?

Before Hermione left to visit Dumbledore, she grabbed her wrist.

'I love you. Be careful,' she whispered.

Hermione looked back at her with an exasperated expression, 'He's my headmaster, and he won't let anything happen to me. Besides, we don't know what he wants; maybe it's just about exams.'

Fleur kissed a briefly and let her go. She felt a tug in her chest as Hermione disappeared from sight.

Fleur was petrified as she stood upon the platform with the other champions. She shivered, it was quite windy.

However, she kept her expression blank. Stoically, she scanned the crowd, hoping to spot her loved ones.

After a minute of searching, she came upon Gabrielle. She sighed in relief. The young girl locked eyes with her older sister and waved with enthusiasm. However, after a frantic and scrutinised search she was unable to locate Hermione. She shook slightly.

Surely not, surely they wouldn't. No, Fleur could not, would not and just wouldn't accept the idea. She whipped her head around to Madame Maxime, who deftly avoided her gaze. NO!

Fleur trembled with anger and horror. Her Hermione was down there, in the dark, grimy depths of the accursed lake.

'Hermione!' gasped Fleur, who dived in immediately as soon as Dumbledore blew the whistle.

She then gasped in shock as she had forgotten to cast the bubblehead charm, which she did in an instant then returned to kicking her legs hard, towards the bottom and muttered 'point me'. Her wand spun around and pointed her towards a murky and horrifying looking forest of seaweed that reminded Fleur of the hair of old ragged women who lived on the street.

She screwed up her courage as she thought of Hermione and torpedoed through the seaweed. She dodged the attacking miniature sharks and stunned the numerous grindylows that tried to claw her with their spindly fingers. She growled in frustration as she grappled with the Giant Squid's wandering tentacle which developed an interest in her wand. She managed to retrieve her wand and made her way into a clearing.

She saw four floating bodies held down by ropes. She screamed bubbles as she raced towards Hermione's prone form, her legs aching terribly. She grasped at the rope holding her lover down; she growled in exasperation and blasted the rope to pieces with a close and well placed incendio spell. Hermione started drifting off, her face deathly white. Fleur glanced at the other prone bodies; Cho, a girl she didn't know and surprisingly, Ron. Harry had just made it to the clearing as she was leaving.

She supposed that even as a complete idiot, he meant something to both Harry and Hermione.

She cleared her mind and grasped Hermione's waist, hoisting her higher and higher. Fleur kicked furiously, angry at her professors and Madame Maxime for such a task. What if the champions could not find their way? What then? Their loved ones drowned

to death? She refused to think anymore and stared towards the surface. Suddenly, Hermione got heavier. Fleur lost her grip with a violent tug. Grindylows!

"NO!" screamed Fleur, which resulted in bubbles blasting out of her mouth.

She dove back down, clutching Hermione tighter. She didn't have time for this. They were so close to the surface.

She whipped her wand out from her ankle strap and blasted as many as she could, forcing them to release their grip. However, they persisted, more angered by the pain.

Above the surface, onlookers watched with horror. Many could watch. Gabrielle looked on distressed; she noticed Fleur flailing and leapt up. She couldn't take it anymore, before Madame Maxime could reach her, Gabrielle made a mad dash to the edge and plunged into the horrendous waters. She reached Fleur and screamed as the grindylows took interest in her also.

Fleur watched in horror as the grindylows scratched at her little sister.

'Gabrielle! What are you doing here!' screamed Fleur, nearly breaking her bubble. She hastily cast the bubblehead charm on her sister and dragged Hermione with her, and grasped Gabrielle with her other hand. One last massive stun spell dispersed the grindylows for the moment. And Fleur took the opportunity to fly through the water with the last of her might, breaking the surface, gasping and feeling extremely fatigued. Hermione awoke immediately at the cold, harsh air hitting her lungs.

She gasped as she found Fleur half-concious next to her in the water, and a frantic younger girl, who she assumed from the likeness to be Fleur's sister. She and Gabrielle swam frantically, aiding Fleur who was slipping in and out of consciousness. They reached the platform, the helpers hauling them out of the water and wrapped them in towels and blankets.

Hermione crawled over to Fleur and clutched at her prone form, great wracking sobs coming from her. Gabrielle had also positioned herself on the other side of her sister. She mumbled comforting and worried phrases of French, burying her head in Fleur's shoulder. Hermione placed a hand on Gabrielle's back, gently rubbing it. The healers dragged them away to tend to Fleur.

Fleur managed to wake for a moment, giving them both a wink, promptly falling into another blackout.

Gabrielle was being taken care of by other Beauxbatons. Hermione was warming up gradually as she watched the other champions emerge with their prizes. Harry came last of all. She smiled slightly to herself as he and Ron were blasted from the water, landing roughly on the platform. She squealed in shock as she felt how cold they were, immediately wrapping them

in her towel and grabbed another off a by standing healer. She hugged them both tightly.

Ron looked at her sheepishly and apologised quietly for being a fool.

'It's ok Ron. It doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you,' murmured Hermione.

Harry sighed in relief and let the healers tend to him. He and Ron were carried to the Infirmary. Hermione hurried there herself to visit Fleur.

**I feel so mean, poor Fleur and Hermione. I need to give Fleur a reward. Or rather, Hermione does…. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing

**To enjoy this chapter, I believe you ought to have Stickwitu and Don'tcha playing in certain scenes. I was inspired by the Pussycatdolls great music for this chapter. Obviously the 'Don'tcha' part is gonna seem a bit dirty, fun though, but I had a similar feeling when I read another fanfic 'Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed' by Sexc-Lady. **

**I'm sorry it seems like I copied, but this is seriously how I imagined the scene to be. **

Hermione gasped and realised that she was still sopping enough to leave squelch marks all over the floor. She dreaded to run into Mr Filch and raced to her dorm to change, then barrelling down the stairs and back towards the Infirmary.

'Miss Granger! I'd ask for you to make less noise when entering or else I shall throw you out!' exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, who let her in anyway.

She apologised and made her way to Fleur's bed. Fleur slept somewhat fitfully, tossing her head every now and again.

A couple of times she awoke yelling 'Hermione', waking the rest of the champions. However, Hermione managed to calm her down by stroking her hair and holding her hand. Eventually Fleur woke without a yell or scream and with eyes fluttering open she smiled, seeing Hermione's face.

'I thought I would lose you and Gabrielle,' Fleur croaked.

Hermione helped her get a sip of water.

'No, you couldn't lose us. You were too strong for them,' murmured Hermione, kissing Fleur's cheek.

Fleur sobbed slightly, trying hard not to remember her feeling of helplessness as the grindylows had been swamping them.

Hermione sat at the head of the bed and cradled Fleur's head in her lap, gently caressing her face.

Hermione managed to get Fleur back sleep, this time with the help of dreamless potion. She kissed Fleur on the forehead and went to check on Harry and Ron. Ron was snoring loudly, while Harry was dreaming. She hoped that he would sleep as peacefully as Fleur was sleeping now.

She pats each of them on the hand and left the Infirmary. Hermione was shaken from her experience, but was sure that Fleur was even more shaken as she was awake the whole time. All Hermione could remember was that Dumbledore had welcomed her before a needle pricked her arm and she fell into blackness. She prickled, feeling rather betrayed.

She stormed up to Dumbledore's office; where surprising the stairwell was open. She climbed the stairs hurriedly.

Dumbledore was waiting for her in the atrium.

'Miss Granger. I suppose you want to talk to me,' he commented, his back turned.

'Yes Professor. I want to know why you did that to me, and to the others. Where they drugged also?' she demanded hotly.

Dumbledore made a wiping motion over a dish before he turned to face her.

'I am sorry Miss Granger, but would you have done so if we had not done it that way? You might have told Fleur, and certainly

Miss Delacour would have hexed the lot of us before she'd let you be trapped down the depths of the merpeople. Please try to understand that none of you would have been allowed to come to any real harm,' explained Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at him, trying to scrutinise the Headmaster.

Finally she gave up and Dumbledore smiled at her, 'You see Miss Granger, this only proves Fleur and the other's capability for love. Love is that power that will overcome all obstacles.'

With that he dismissed her. Hermione felt utterly confused.

Fleur and the other champions were released from the Infirmary after another thorough check up from Madame Pomfrey and Fleur immediately made her way to the Great Hall, starving. She piled a plate full of mashed potato, carrots, peas and several thick slices of roast beef. A person sat down beside her and proceeded to eat off her plate.

Before she could protest, she caught Hermione's gaze, who laughed at her.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to steal all your food! Just tasting it!' giggled Hermione.

Fleur sighed in relief and grinned at Hermione before gobbling down her dinner.

Hermione made her way through a chicken and beef sandwich before marvelling at Fleur's massive gulp of a whole glass of pumpkin juice.

'I'm surprised you haven't inflated or expanded at all,' commented Hermione, with a twinkle of mischief.

'Are you still teasing me about my eating habits?' demanded the still amazingly slim Fleur.

'Maybe,' replied Hermione, Fleur retorted with a quick but full on kiss.

Fleur stretched her arms,' Ah, it's good to be out of the Infirmary.'

They both giggled and headed out of the Great Hall, leaving a rather dishevelled Harry and Ron to their imaginations.

Hermione lead Fleur to a deserted classroom, she put on a CD and they slow danced to 'Stickwitu' by the Pussycatdolls.

Fleur began to sing along quietly into Hermione's ear. They swayed gently to the music. Fleur grasped Hermione's hand in hers.

'...So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind,' sang Fleur, twirling Hermione.

Hermione smiled and leant in against Fleur. They kissed briefly; Hermione ran her hands up and down Fleur's torso.

Fleur licked at Hermione's collar bone and sucked slightly at her neck, eliciting a gasp.

'...Nobody getting in between, I want you to know that you're the only on for me,' replied Hermione softly.

They rocked to and fro, clutching each other in a firm but non possessive grips. They understood that they needed each other, but each understood that they would always care for each other.

nobody gonna love me better, I must stikwitu forever, nobody gonna take me higher, i must stickwitu

Fleur lead Hermione towards a chair, sat down and pulled Hermione onto her lap. Hermione started kissing Fleur ravenously, licking and nipping playfully at her lips and neck. Fleur moaned a little and slide her hand up and down Hermione's thigh.

Hermione in turn moaned a little and fidgeted in Fleur's lap.

Fleur took a breath and sang again, 'So don't you worry about people hanging about, they ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me, that's all that counts.'

Hermione sighed and tugged at Fleur's locks, to bring her head down so that she could kiss her again, more passion making its way into their kisses. Fleur turned her head and began to kiss Hermione's ear, she tugged lightly at he lobe and lick the curve of Hermione's inner ear. Hermione squealed in delight.

'You know how to appreciate me, I must stickwitu my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stickwitu...' finished Fleur.

They spent a little while staring into each other's eyes in the silence. Hermione held onto Fleur.

'I'm glad you came for me,' she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes.

Fleur wiped away the tear and murmured lovingly, 'Of course I came for you. You are everything to me.'

Hermione smiled a little and nuzzled into Fleur's neck, casually kissing her way down Fleur's neck and across her shoulders.

Fleur shivered and placed her hands on Hermione's back, encouraging Hermione further down. Hermione slowly undid Fleur's top and pulled it down so that just the tops of her breasts were showing.

Fleur giggled, 'Oh don't stop now.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. She lavished each one with kisses and caressed Fleur's waist. Fleur 'mmed' with great pleasure and threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair. Hermione kissed Fleur's breasts one last time, before Fleur pulled her up to kiss her with vigour. Their tongues danced together, darting this way and that. Using her tongue, Fleur distracts Hermione, so that she manoeuvres them, resulting in Fleur straddling Hermione.

'My turn, ma cherie,' whispers Fleur seductively.

Hermione looks at her with an eyebrow quirked.

Fleur starts sucking on Hermione's neck and kissed Hermione's eyes. She then rubbed herself up against Hermione, who groaned in response.

Feeling a little adventurous, Fleur got up, and had the CD playing 'Don'tcha' (also by the Pussycatdolls).

She walked seductively back towards Hermione who was in shock, but pleasantly so.

During the first chorus, Fleur danced around Hermione, using her hand to slide across Hermione's cheek each time she passed.

Hermione gulped, feeling overheated, tugging at her collar. Fleur noticed this and went to unzip Hermione's jacket and undo the first few buttons of Hermione's blouse with her teeth. Hermione's chest heaved with strangled gasps as Fleur blew a little breeze down her blouse. Fleur caressed Hermione's neck with her mouth and pole danced with the chair that Hermione was still sitting on. She dipped her hips a few times and body rolled herself back onto Hermione's lap. Again, straddling Hermione, they engaged in a lusty and needy kissing. Groping and more kissing elicited moaning.

Suddenly they heard Peeves cackling in the corridor, Hermione gasped and was about to rush to close the door.

However, Fleur just whipped out her wand and spelled the door close, also casting a silence spell, just in case.

'Ah, and they say I'm the smart one,' muttered Hermione.

Fleur just laughed and continued on their feverous endeavour.

They slowed and calmed down not long after, not ready to 'go all the way'. Hermione was in a way was glad, Fleur was not at all like she had first thought. She was not arrogant, she was not a slut, and she definitely and thankfully was not into boys. Hermione said thanks in her head and kissed Fleur for the last time before making her way back to her dorm.

Fleur blew a kiss, 'Sweet dreams, mon amour.'

She strolled back to her dorm, feeling the elation of pure ecstasy. She grinned to herself and checked on Gabrielle before undressing and slipping under the covers.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I really think 'Stickwitu' really represents Fleur and Hermione in this fic. What do you reckon? **


	9. Chapter 9: Rude Awakening, Hideaway

**Here it is! After much frantic typing and thinking of 'what happens next!' I have finally posted chapter 9! Read, enjoy and DEFINITELY review! I need these reviews as fuel! **

Hermione was in the library the next day, studying for 'who knows what', as described by Ron. Harry had thanked her again for helping him with spells, while Hermione just shooed them away.

'Peace and quiet,' murmured Hermione.

She cricked her neck and resumed her reading of 'Hogwarts: A History'. For some reason, Hermione left time to read it at least once a year. It was her favourite book, possibly because it was the first ever book she had ever read that gave her the proof of magic.

'What? STILL in here on such a beautiful day?' commented Ginny.

'Well, what are YOU doing here then?' retorted Hermione.

'Looking for you. Harry and Ron said to tell you to get your butt outside and breathe the fresh air!' she exclaimed.

Hermione shrugged and placed her book back on the shelf. She dusted herself and followed Ginny out.

As they turned the corner, she was pinned against the wall, though not roughly. Ginny and Lavender faced her with strange expressions on their faces.

'Is it true? Hermione is it true?' asked Lavender.

'Is what true?' asked Hermione, pushing their hands off her.

'That you and Fleur screwed each other?' replied Ginny.

Hermione opened her mouth, no sound coming out. Then she found her voice as a familiar scrutinizing look appeared on Ginny's features.

The infamously stupid Weasley look had reared its ugly head again.

'Are you and your brother on such a one track mind!' exploded Hermione.

Both girls recoiled.

'And you, Lavender! How dare you encourage such behaviour! No, we have not screwed, as you so politely put it. Not everyone thinks about such primitive thoughts all the time!' spat Hermione, before leaving in a royal huff.

'Wow. I think we've really pissed her off,' murmured Ginny.

'You THINK! There is no way about it! We definitely are gonna get hexed in our sleep! I TOLD you they hadn't!' hissed Lavender.

Ginny was dumbstruck, however rather curious nonetheless at the abnormal relationship. She was determined to find out more.

Hermione stormed off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. She starting spelling various chunks of dead wood, logs and other heavy objects, blasting them into tiny pieces. Fortunately Harry had spotted her racing across the field.

He followed her and grabbed her into a hug. Lucky for his quick quidditch trained reflexes aided him in avoiding a stun spell.

'Woah Hermione! It's just me,' exclaimed Harry, holding up his hands.

'Harry! You scared the crap out of me!' exclaimed Hermione.

'Are you okay, Hermione? Why are you blasting things into oblivion?' inquired Harry warily.

Hermione just shook her head.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'You can't lie to me. What is it?'

Hermione sighed, 'Ginny and Lavender had the nerve to ask me if I, as she so delicately put it, 'screwed' Fleur!'

Harry screwed his brow, 'Ah...'

'Ah is right! Damn it all, Harry! I wish people weren't so single-minded! Honestly! Ginny is so like Ron when he first found out! I wish everyone could be like you!' sobbed Hermione, falling into Harry's arms.

He held her and sat her down on an undamaged log. Patting her back, letting her sobbing subside before lifting her chin.

She gazed at him with teary eyes.

'Look Hermione. It doesn't matter what others say, all that matters is that you and Fleur are happy, ok?' commanded Harry, looking at her questioningly.

Hermione nodded, she sniffed and wiped her nose with the hanky he handed to her.

'Thank you Harry,' she murmured.

He put an arm around her as they walked back to the castle.

Fleur noticed the tenseness of Hermione's shoulders as she joined her in the library. Fleur placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and started to massage them. Hermione tensed even more, but then relaxed as Fleur's hands worked their

unmagical 'magic'.

'Oh, Fleur. Where did you learn to do that? And so... nicely too,' asked Hermione, closing her eyes in comfort.

Fleur just leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, 'It's a family business.'

Hermione 'mmed' and was fixed quite quickly by Fleur.

'Better, mon amour?' inquired Fleur.

'Oh, definitely,' replied Hermione gratefully, expressing herself with a loving kiss.

'I can see that you have been stressed out, however, I also know that Harry has helped you. So I will not pry,' commented Fleur.

Hermione gave her an appreciative smile and grasped her in a warm hug.

'Ah at it again!' exclaims a voice, scaring both girls into a frantic defensive stance.

With both wands at the ready, they lowered them gradually at the frightened Ginny.

'Bloody hell! Were you gonna stun me or something!' hissed Ginny.

'What are you doing here Ginny? Can't you just leave me in peace?' Hermione hissed back.

Ginny ignored her for the moment as Fleur stepped up to her,' Ginerva. How pleasant to meet you.'

Ginny glared at her, 'You're weird. Not only do you speak weird, you are unnatural. Veelas are creatures, not human.'

Hermione flared and was about to slap Ginny into space when Fleur held her back.

'Oh, is that right? I hope you have had your rabies shot, just on the safe side, I do bite,' replied Fleur icily, her eyes changing to a reddish hue.

Ginny twitched and walked backwards, 'Hurt me and you'll regret it. I'm warning you!'

With that, she left hurriedly.

'Oh dear. I was hoping that you wouldn't have to meet her,' murmured Hermione.

'There is nothing I would want more than to stop people harassing you. Know this, ma chere,' whispered Fleur lovingly.

She lead Hermione out of the library.

Hermione followed Fleur up the astronomy tower.

'I'd rather not come up here, Fleur. I'm not on very good terms with Professor Trelawny,' commented Hermione.

'Just follow me, we won't run into her. Trust me, mes ami,' replied Fleur.

They climbed to the top of the tower. Hermione glanced at the telescope and turned to find Fleur had disappeared.

'Fleur!' exclaimed Hermione.

To which Fleur's head popped out from a wall, 'Oui? Are you coming or not?'

Hermione shrieked and Fleur clambered out hurriedly.

'Ma chere! It's ok. There's a charm on the wall! It's quite safe. There is a small balcony here,' said Fleur quickly.

Hermione slowed her breathing, 'Fleur! Please TELL me next time!'

Fleur nodded and helped her through the wall.

Luckily, Hermione did not get vertigo, for a faint hearted person, the sheer drop would have scared the living daylights out of them. Hermione gasped at the sea of grass down below them. Fleur beamed as Hermione drank it all in.

Fleur sat herself down, pulling Hermione onto her lap.

'Do you like it?' inquired Fleur.

Hermione took a little while to find her voice, 'Fleur... It's absolutely beautiful!'

'I found it when I was running around trying to find a way to listen to the egg,' replied Fleur, rubbing her cheek against Hermione's.

'I'm glad you did,' murmured Hermione, inhaling the scent of Fleur's hair, which was being blown by the wind.

Both girls remained silent, absorbing the wondrous ambience surrounding them. Gently, Hermione leaned on Fleur, who leant back, resting her head against the wall. Hermione turned her head and Fleur kissed her gently and slowly.

The sweet and soft kisses assured each that they were not in a purely lusty relationship. Gradually they built up in passion as they elaborated their love and care for each other. Hermione breathed heavily as Fleur lavished her neck with swirls of her tongue. Hermione reciprocated with long tantalizing caresses and kisses on Fleur's face, neck and hands.

Each area was given equal amount of attention. Fleur sighed in contentment; she traced lazy circles on Hermione's smooth stomach. Hermione giggled and played with strands of Fleur's hair, delighting in the sun shining brightly, reflecting delicate and wondrous flickers of light on the wall that they were leaning on. Fleur kissed her again, relishing the intimacy and privacy of their new little hideaway. Hermione smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

'I love you,' said Hermione.

Fleur just kissed her again with a little more force, 'And I to you. Je'taime.'

With that, they watched the sunset in the horizon. Spending most of their afternoon kissing and lying in the sun warmed concrete.

**Sweet dreams, I hope I tantalized you all! **

**Note: I've made an adjustment thanks to xXxTurlexXx, a French major!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Article

**I hope you like this chapter also. I was reading HP GOF again for references, I hoped to copy Rita Skeeter's article a little bit. And well, yes. I want to keep roughly the same as the book. Any ways, I typed this up in one go tonight, is it good?**

The next morning Hermione was greeted by a ruckus of snickering from all over the Great Hall, particularly from the Slytherin table. She glared at them as she past, several muttering curses at her.

'Hey Granger! I didn't know that you were such a slut!' exclaimed Pansy Pankinson.

Hermione's mouth fell open and she stormed over to Pansy, ready to knock the pug faced girl right over.

Harry and Ron ran to her sides and dragged her away. Hermione struggled and demanded to know what was going on.

They just looked at her nervously, Harry slowly handed her the Daily Prophet.

On the front cover, there was a picture of Hermione hugging Harry, another with Hermione and Krum in close quarters bending over and last but not least, Hermione and Fleur kissing.

Hermione was not surprised from these pictures; certainly she was shocked to find them pasted on the front cover of the papers, but she had no idea why they would cause such a commotion. Most of the school knew that she and Fleur were together, especially after the Yule Ball.

Then she gasped in horror as she read the headline:

Hermione Granger, Seductress of Hogwarts.

_"Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born student of Hogwarts has been sighted, by many and your reporter, with 3 of the champions of this year's TriWizard Tournament. The champions are Victor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and our very own Harry Potter. It seems to be apparent that Miss Granger has been rather busy, gathering the affections of these hapless champions. 'Cedric Diggory has been taken by Cho Chang, thwarting Miss Granger's plans to seduce all the champions' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth year. _

_It has been speculated by other students from Hogwarts that Miss Granger may have been dabbling in the use of Love Potions, which of course are a banned substance. _

_Such situations (as shown above) clearly prove Miss Granger's activities; flirting with Mr Krum, kissing Miss Delacour and consoling Mr Potter with ulterior motives. One can only take so much before such heart breaking stringing along can be allowed to continue. _

_It can only be assumed that Albus Dumbledore will be taking the girl aside and informing her of the unsavouriness of her practices. _

_It is hoped by many readers that in future, the champions will hold their hearts closely and guard themselves from _

_Miss Granger and others like her. "_

Hermione was speechless as Ron tugged the paper out of her hands. Hermione glanced around, desperately searching for Fleur.

She was no where in sight.

'You two don't believe any of this, do you?' demanded Hermione.

'Well, of course we know you aren't my girlfriend,' started Harry.

'And well, we know that you're with Fleur already. But that photo of you and Krum is really compromising Hermione!' explained Ron.

Hermione took a breath, trying to remain calm.

'Ok, I remember when that was; I was in the library as you can clearly see from the books behind us. I had dropped my pencil, I bent down to pick it up and Krum did too. That's all,' stated Hermione.

They nodded. Hermione clapped her hands together.

'Mercy. Have either of you seen Fleur?' she inquired.

Both shook their heads.

'Hermione. I saw Fleur running up the astronomy tower just before I came down here. Don't worry; I know you aren't at all like what Rita Skeeter says, ' piped up Neville.

'Thanks, Neville,' said Hermione before racing off in search of Fleur.

Hermione panted as she rushed up the stairs of the astronomy tower, hoping desperately that Fleur had not believed the rubbish that had been posted in the Daily Prophet. She could only hope that if so, Fleur would understand.

'Fleur! Are you here?' called Hermione, feeling around for the enchanted wall. She found it by falling through.

Hermione screamed as she fell over the side, strong hands grasped her robes and pulled her up, clutching at her shoulders.

'Ermione! Mon dieu! What on earth were you thinking?' screamed Fleur.

Hermione looked at her with tears forming. She tried to wipe them away, but Fleur hushed her and held her close.

'Please believe me when I saw those things written about me in the Daily Prophet aren't true,' whispered Hermione.

She held her breath as she felt Fleur stiffen. Fleur held her at arm's length and looked at her with hurt eyes.

'Mon amour, as much as it horrified me, I am certain that you are no such person. However, I am in shock. Those photos were quite deceiving after all,' replied Fleur, gently caressing Hermione's face.

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Fleur tight.

'Then why, are you here?' inquired Hermione.

Fleur exhaled and looked out over the fields, 'I just felt that I needed to get away from the noisy and nosy parkers of this school.'

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly how she felt, it was an emotion she often had experienced in her four years here.

They sat there silently, contemplatively.

Hermione leant over and started to slowly and gently kiss Fleur. First her cheeks, then her eyes and neck. Fleur reciprocated.

Both girls realised the need of gentle comfort. Fleur murmured sweet nothings in French in Hermione's ear, as Hermione kissed her hands and lips. Fleur kissed Hermione' nose, tapping it with her forefinger.

'I must keep you out of trouble, oui?' said Fleur.

Hermione giggled slightly, embracing Fleur again before they left the tower.

Fleur held Hermione's hand as they walked down the corridor. She felt Hermione grasped more tightly as they passed a few snickering Slytherins.

'Ignore the blithering fools, 'Ermione. You are above them,' whispered Fleur into Hermione's ear.

'Ooh! Getting it on in public are we!' shrieked an excited Pansy.

Hermione glared at her, 'I'd be ever so grateful if you'd keep your opinions and big nose to yourself.'

Pansy just sniffed and walked off. Malfoy remained silent but leered at them with a sleazy glint in his eye.

Hermione hurried her paced and dragged Fleur away.

'Don't ever go near him. He always has two others with him,' warned Hermione.

Fleur sighed, 'Ma chere, do you not think that I know this? How many boys do you think I have come across?'

Hermione thought for a moment, 'Ok, fair enough. I just want to make sure that you'll be ok.'

Fleur embraced her with a warm hug, trying to keep all the cold, nasty thoughts out of her head.

'Worry no more, mon amour. Your pretty head is much too important to do that,' murmured Fleur.

Harry glanced at Hermione worriedly, as she entered through the portrait hole.

'Ermione? You okay?' asked Ron, walking over to her.

She nodded slowly, 'Yes. I'm fine now. Well, I guess I can't not have expected it, that Skeeter woman!'

Harry and Ron exchanged fearful glances as Hermione's aura became fiery.

'How dare she spy on me! How dare she publish articles on me! I'll catch her out!' declared Hermione, rushing up to her room.

'What just happened?' asked Ron, scratching his head.

Harry shrugged, but smiled, ' I think Hermione just returned to us.'

Ron nodded but was still confused.

'Fleur! Chere soeur! Attente! Wait damnit!' demanded Gabrielle, gasping hard.

Fleur slowed, turned her head and stopped to wait for Gabrielle to catch up.

'Gabrielle! Ma chere, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be studying?' asked Fleur.

Gabrielle just shook her head, 'No, Madam Maxime let us off for the afternoon.'

Fleur looked at her questioningly.

'Don't you think your... girlfriend, is a bad image for you?' asked Gabrielle, flinching from Fleur's reaction.

'Gabrielle! How dare you say something like that! Je l'aime! I love Hermione with all my heart! Would you like it if I were to question you and Roberto!' exclaimed Fleur.

Fleur's nails had extended, becoming claw like, which was quite tame against her fiery, crimson eyes.

Gabrielle launched herself at Fleur, 'Je suis desole! Je suis desole! I didn't mean anything by it!'

Fleur calmed down as she held Gabrielle. She knelt down and caressed Gabrielle's cheek.

'Never say anything like that to me again, ok? I love Hermione, but I also love mother, father and you. Nothing will change that, ok?' stated Fleur.

Gabrielle nodded, tears ending their rush out of her eyes.

Fleur kissed her sister good night and went to their room.

Cho looked at her questioningly, 'Are you alright?'

Fleur was about to flare up, when she remembered to keep herself in check.

'Yes, I am fine, just a little annoyed at the stupid little boys trying to ask me rude questions,' muttered Fleur angrily.

'Oh, forget them. Honestly, I think the majority of my school are all dunderheads! They have no compassion!' said Cho, agreeing with Fleur.

Fleur looked at her in surprise, realising that Cho was not a stupid pretty girl after all. But then, had she not been seen like that herself?

'Thank you, Cho. Good night,' said Fleur.

**If anyone spots any mistakes in my French, I'm sorry. I'm an Aussie German student. (as in Aussie who learns German) ;) reviews! Reviews! I need more reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontations

**I hate to disappoint all those who are expecting a sex scene, but I'm sorry, cause that will never be happening. Well, at least not this fic, (MAYBE the sequel IF there's a sequel), maybe when I'm older, cause I just don't think I could write a sex scene just yet. Feels weird…. Anyways, here is another chapter for now.**

Under Fleur's watchful eye, Hermione disposed of all the letters containing hate mail addressed to her.

'And that one, it looks like it's going to explode any moment now!' exclaimed Fleur, levitating it into the near full bin.

Hermione sighed sadly, feeling dreadful that people were having untrue facts told to them about her.

However, Fleur held the remedy to Hermione's sighs. She just held Hermione in a hug and kissed her gently and sensually, making her forget all her worries.

'I hope that none of this is affecting you too much, Fleur,' commented Hermione, holding her nose as she disposed of an envelope full of stink bombs and stink bugs.

Fleur chuckled, 'It only affects me if it affects you, mes amie.'

Hermione smiled at her and continued, 'Well, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be crying my eyes out right now.'

Fleur tutted and encircled Hermione in another warm hug and ripped the last letter into shreds.

'They are terrible, just because they are ignorant they think they can do anything,' growled Fleur in a spiteful and menacing tone.

Hermione stroked Fleur's cheek and kissed her,' Be with me tonight up in the astronomy tower, after dinner.'

They left to their respective rooms.

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, shaken by their meeting with Sirius.

'Bloody hell! What are you going to do Harry?' exclaimed Ron, just soft enough so that no one else could hear.

'I dunno. Well, for now I'll just see how it goes and if you and Hermione will keep helping me practice, maybe I'll just be able to get by for now,' replied Harry, in deep thought.

Ron inhaled the aroma wafting from the kitchens, 'I'm just glad we don't have to live like Snuffles. Poor bloke, living off rats for you mate.'

Harry shrugged, 'Well, we could always take food down to him more often or send it to him regularly.'

'As long as it's all secret, we wouldn't want anyone to find out about Snuffles, now would we?' hissed Hermione as they passed the Slytherin table.

Malfoy leered at them and sat up, 'What's going on Potter? Can't stay away from Granger AND Weasley? You lot in a threesome? Wouldn't be suprised.'

He was suddenly thrown from his seat and landed on the floor in a VERY painful position. They turned and just saw Fleur whipping her wand back into her back pocket and was whistling as she walked over to them.

'Ello, 'Arry, Ronald. Hermione! Will you sit with me for dinner?' she greeted them.

Hermione turned to watch Harry and Ron nod as she waved and walked with Fleur in the opposite direction.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' asked Fleur, concerned.

'No, I'm ok I guess. I think it was more directed Harry,' replied Hermione.

'None the less, I am astonished that Professor Dumbledore lets him run free,' muttered Fleur angrily.

Hermione giggled, 'Well, he IS a human boy after all. Animal like or not.'

Fleur piled food onto Hermione's plate as she was exasperated at Hermione's slow pace at choosing her food.

'Hey! I can't eat that much!' protested Hermione.

Fleur grinned at her, 'Then leave the rest for me! I'm ravenous! So hungry!'

Hermione rolled her eyes as Fleur stole a piece of chicken off her plate.

'I might as well feed you then,' commented Hermione.

Fleur opened her mouth expectantly; Hermione raised her brow but complied. She stabbed a piece of pumpkin and placed it in Fleur's mouth. Fleur closed her lips around the fork and Hermione watched in wonder as she pulled the fork out gently.

Fleur had somehow hypnotised Hermione with the simple act of enjoying the pumpkin.

'Mm, it tastes so good,' murmured Fleur, licking her lips.

Hermione watched Fleur's lips and tongue. Unconsciously, she licked her lips also.

Fleur laughed and brought Hermione out of her daze.

'Here, it's only fair if I feed you too,' giggled Fleur, offering a spoonful of soup to Hermione.

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Fleur exclaimed, 'Oh! I forgot!' and blew on the soup.

'It's ok now, it's cool,' she said, letting a little drip on the side of Hermione's mouth before Hermione accepted the spoonful.

'Oh, dear me, made a mess. Let me clean that up,' tutted Fleur, licking the soup off Hermione's face.

Hermione blushed at Fleur's blatant sexual display in public.

Cho dropped her fork and gaped, 'Um, Fleur. Like I don't mean to be interrupting, but all the guys in the hall are staring.'

Fleur batted her eye lid at Cho, 'Thank you for telling me.'

'No prob,' replied Cho, gulping.

'Can we just finish dinner, please?' grumbled Hermione.

'Of course, je suis desole, 'Ermione,' apologised Fleur with a smirk.

'I'll deal with you later,' replied Hermione with a stern look on her face, with a playful tone.

'Is that a promise?' teased Fleur, pouting while placing the spoon to her lips.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded. Fleur gave a little whoop of joy and continued her meal.

Hermione and Fleur walked side by side, holding hands as they made their way up the astronomy tower.

Fleur helped Hermione through the enchanted wall, as she still was a bit shaky when going through it.

'I swear, one day I really will fall through,' grumbled Hermione.

'I shall always be there for you and catch you,' replied Fleur, sitting herself down against the wall.

Hermione straddled her, hugging her close. Fleur 'mmed' and kissed Hermione's hair, taking in the sweet scent.

Hermione nuzzled Fleur's neck, feeling so blissful.

The wind was just a breeze, lightly tickling their skin every now and again. Fleur placed butterfly kisses on Hermione's neck, making Hermione shiver slightly. Fleur smiled to herself and licked the area joining Hermione's neck to her shoulders.

Hermione played with Fleur's lobe, licking it at irregular intervals. Fleur giggled and placed her hands on Hermione's back, running them up and down, crinkling Hermione's blouse.

'Stop messing up my clothes,' murmured Hermione, her breath tickling Fleur's ear.

'So stop me, love,' replied Fleur.

'Mm, what would an angry, horny French witch do to me if I tried to stop her?' Hermione mused out loud.

Fleur gave her a scandalized look before punishing her by grazing her teeth over the skin of Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione held Fleur's face in her hands and kissed her with relish, tongues battling and all.

Moans filled the air as they increased the passion in their kisses.

Hedwig flew over to them and squawked loudly. Annoyed at being ignored by the two busy girls, she nipped Hermione's ear, hard.

'AH! What the hell! Hedwig! What are you doing here? Oh, a message. Sorry Fleur,' muttered Hermione.

She remained straddling Fleur while she read the note Harry had sent:

_Where are you? Can you help me practice the shield charm tomorrow?_

_thanks,_

_Harry_

Hermione transfigured a nearby stick into pen and scribbled back:

_None of your business! ;) Sorry Harry, yes I'll help you tomorrow,_

_Hermione_

She tied the note to Hedwig's leg and gave her an apologetic pat.

Hermione turned back to Fleur, who the whole time had been undoing Hermione's blouse with her teeth.

'Oh you naughty witch,' admonished Hermione.

Fleur smiled at her seductively, 'What now? I thought you liked being seduced.'

'Only by you,' replied Hermione, licking ad kissing her neck.

Fleur replied with a kissing down her chest, tickling the tops of Hermione's breasts. Hermione giggled and undid Fleur's jacket buttons and tugged at the ribbon holding the top of her blouse together.

'Slow down mes amie,' gasped Fleur, her chest heaving.

'Like you can talk,' retorted Hermione as Fleur caressed her breasts and was kissing them at the same time.

'I.. am not... teasing you,' Fleur breathed heavily as Hermione nuzzled her face into Fleur's breasts, licking them delicately.

Fleur halted in her activities as Hermione sat on her knees, still over Fleur.

Hermione pushed her lips onto Fleur's and kissed her roughly, tugging at Fleur's lower lip as they broke apart.

Fleur, pushed by passion and adrenalin, pulled Hermione in for another kiss and they ended up pushing their bodies together, needily.

The wind started to pick up, the night falling upon them. The moon shone brightly, while the wind blew stronger.

Hermione shivered violently, Fleur gasped, 'Ma chere! You are chilled! We'd better go back inside!'

Fleur quickly spelled Hermione's buttons back up and twiddled with her own clothes and they rushed inside.

They held each other for warmth as they made their way down the stairs.

Ginny leapt out from behind a statue, 'Stop holding each other like that! It's so unnatural!'

Fleur growled angrily, knowing that dealing with Ginny would agitate Hermione.

'Go away Ginny. I'd rather not talk to you,' muttered Hermione, trying to pull Fleur past Ginny.

Ginny stepped back into their way. Hermione prickled with anger.

'Why don't you just leave us alone? What is your problem! Your brother has accepted the truth, why can't you?' demanded Hermione.

Ginny's lip trembled, 'Cause it's not fair! I'm prettier than you and I can't get a boyfriend! Why should you! You're always indoors! You don't put any make up on or anything!'

Hermione was taken aback, Ginny was that superficial. Fleur stepped in front of Hermione, facing Ginny.

'Look 'ere Ginerva. Just get over it and move on! I'm sure you'll find a boy to lick your boots soon enough!' stated Fleur, only just keeping her voice in check.

Ginny sneered at her, 'Shut up you foul creature. None of this concerns you.'

Hermione slapped Ginny so hard her hand hurt.

Ginny grabbed her cheek, 'You hit me. YOU HIT ME! You hit ME! How could you Hermione! How can you hit your friend?'

'You're no friend of mine. How can you so easily call me your friend after all you've said? You're pathetic, utterly pathetic and

I can't believe I ever was friends with you. You're worse than foul. Get out of my sight,' said Hermione quietly, glaring at her.

Fleur gripped Hermione's shoulder tightly, as Ginny stepped forward, then turned and raced away, tears streaming down her face.

'I don't believe that girl. Honestly...' started Hermione.

Fleur grasped Hermione in a hug, her eyes watering.

'Why can't people just take me as I am? Is that big of a deal that I have some Veela in me?' whispered Fleur.

Hermione looked into her sad eyes and kissed her cheek, 'Do not worry Fleur. It doesn't matter what others think, now does it? It only matters what you think. And I think that if it weren't for your Veela blood, you wouldn't be the insatiably horny but incredibly beautiful and witty French witch that I know and love.'

Fleur gave her a weak smile and hugged her again.

'Thank you, 'Ermione,' she whispered.

'Anytime, darling,' replied Hermione, just as softly.

They parted silently, leaving to the quiet of their beds.

Hermione sighed deeply, how would she explain Ginny to Harry and Ron?

**Review! You know you want to! I hope you all liked it and are ready for the 3rd task soon! (Which by the way, I would like to reach at least 100 reviews before posting the third task, so if you know other readers who haven't posted a review yet, encourage them!)**


	12. Chapter 12: The 3rd Task

**Here it is. I must say I was quite disappointed with the lack of reviews. Did I do badly with my last chapter that only my regular readers reviewed it? I feel very sad if that is the case. I had hoped to achieve 100 reviews and post this chapter as the crowning moment, but I guess 95 is better than none. Well, read on, it is a really long chapter this one. It's not as well written as I had hoped, but it should do. Enjoy! **

A sleepy Harry followed a determined Viktor Krum outside.

'What is it Krum? Why am I out here in the freezing cold morning?' inquired Harry.

Krum had his back turned, shifting his feet. He turned to look at Harry, 'I vos vondering. Haff you ever... Are you vith Herm own ninny?'

'What?' muttered Harry, the cogs turning slowly in his brain.

"Herm own ninny?"

'Oh! Hermione!' exclaimed Harry.

Krum nodded fervently.

'Um, I don't know if you have noticed, but she is so very not with me, cause she is with Fleur,' explained Harry.

Krum's face fell, 'Vith Fleur?'

'Yes, with Fleur,' replied Harry, shocked at Krum's apparent dullness.

'Thank you Harry,' murmured Krum dejectedly.

'Uh, no problem Viktor,' the use of Krum's first name rolling off his tongue strangely.

Suddenly Crouch appeared, grabbed Harry and babbled, 'Dumbledore! Dumbledore? Where is Dumbledore!'

Harry managed to convince Crouch to let go of him, yelling at Viktor to watch him till he returned from getting Dumbledore.

'Potter! Stop running around! What are you spouting rubbish about!' demanded Snape.

Dumbledore calmly placed a hand on Snape's shoulder and he followed Harry back to Krum and Crouch. They found Krum stunned.

'Enervate' uttered Dumbledore.

Krum awoke frantic, 'He attacked me! The crazy old man attacked me!'

Dumbledore managed to sooth him and stopped Karkaroff from making too much a fuss.

Harry was ushered away; he wandered back to Gryffindor Tower, utterly confused.

'I dunno Harry, I think you'd better be careful. You never know when the person who's after you will strike. First Crouch, you might be next,' commented Ron.

Harry bristled, 'But it doesn't make sense! Why not just kill me off then! It could have been an accident! Krum could have fought me because he thought I was going out with Hermione or something!'

'What?' asked Hermione.

'Um, I er...' began Harry.

'What? Krum's interested in 'Mione? Serious!' asked Ron.

Hermione glared at him but turned to Harry,' Well, I hope you set him straight, Harry.'

'Course I did. He was so disappointed, it was weird,' replied Harry.

'Thank you. But shouldn't he have realised during the Yule Ball?' mused Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron shrugged.

Hermione continued her tutoring of Harry of hexes and disarming spells. She was quite pleased with his progress.

'I'm quite sure that we've protected you the best we can and quite adequately for the third task, I mean it's not like they are going to make you fight anything more dangerous than a dragon, right?' said Hermione.

Harry nodded gratefully, 'Thanks again 'Mione. I just couldn't have done it without you!'

'Alright, alright, enough of the flattering. Just practice a little more and then you'll be ready! I'll see you both later, ok?' she said before racing off.

'Fleur, right? No, it's ok. I'm getting use to the idea now. But you know I think Hermione and Ginny have had a fight.' commented Ron.

Harry raised his brow,' Is it important, do you think?'

Ron shook his head, 'Nah. Couldn't be.'

Hermione glanced about, looking for Fleur. Fleur had been watching from above, amused at Hermione's frantic swishes of her hair.

Fleur lifted herself up and floated down to meet Hermione with a kiss from behind.

'Oh! I thought I had missed you!' exclaimed Hermione.

'I will always wait for you,' replied Fleur.

Hermione smiled at her and kissed her softly,' How are you? Are you ready for the third task?'

Fleur rolled her eyes, 'At least I'll be above water right?'

Hermione giggled nervously, 'Yeah, that's always a good thing.'

Fleur noticed Hermione's jumpy demeanour.

'Ma chere? Do not worry. It is only a school competition. I was utterly worried in the 2nd task, but I forgot that you have Dumbledore as a Headmaster. He would not let anything happen to any of his students. I am sure,' she whispered, stroking Hermione's hair and cheeks.

Hermione leant against Fleur, 'I just don't want you to get hurt again. I felt so broken when I saw you injured.'

Fleur kissed Hermione again, gently and surely, lightly tugging on her lower lip. Hermione reciprocated and sighed.

'You mean the world to Fleur Delacour,' stated Hermione.

Fleur beamed and hugged her tightly.

'Come on, we'd best get to lunch, hmm?' said Fleur, Hermione followed her.

'Harry! That Rita Skeeter woman is just absolutely unbelievable! She's writing such rubbish!' exclaimed Hermione angrily.

'Yeah, I guess she doesn't really fancy me anymore,' replied Harry dryly.

'That's creepy. How could she have known about your scar hurting? She's not still in Hogwarts is she?' asked Ron.

'No, I don't think so,' replied Hermione.

'Personally I think this is a good thing, that means she'll stop pestering me!' added Harry lightly.

'But, people are going to think you're crazy,' interjected Hermione.

'And since when did you care what others think?' asked Ron wryly.

Hermione gave him a small smile, to which he returned an encouraging one, though he had a rather guilty look in his eyes.

He shifted on his feet nervously, 'You know Hermione, I never really properly apologised. You know? I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I hope we can go back to the way we were?'

Hermione looked at him sadly, 'I don't know if I want it back the way it was Ron.'

Ron looked down at his feet, feeling absolutely horrid.

'But,' started Hermione, 'I think we can do better, don't you?'

Ron glanced at her and grinned sheepishly,' Yeah, I reckon we can.'

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, 'Well, are we all happy families again?'

'Yeah,' replied Ron and Hermione together.

Then they all laughed as Neville walked into the room and tripped on the uplifted carpet corner.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she helped the confused Neville up back onto his feet.

'Bugger,' muttered Neville, annoyed at being so clumsy.

'Bug...' said Hermione, she looked as though she was in a trance.

'Hermione? Earth to Hermione Granger! Are you okay?' demanded Ron, waving his hand in front of her face.

'What? Oh, sorry. OH! She couldn't! Oh, but that is the only thing that... but its ILLEGAL! I'll have her! I'll be right back!' exclaimed Hermione, rushing to the library.

'Oh, not Rita Skeeter again! I reckon 'Mione might have another obsession running here!' exclaimed Ron, Harry nodded in agreement.

Neville on the other hand just looked at them blankly and limped to his room.

'Harry! Come on! Their waiting for you!' called Cedric, grabbing his arm and dragging Harry into a room.

'What is it Cedric? Who's waiting?' asked Harry.

'Family!' replied Cedric.

Harry screwed his brow. No way, the Dursleys were so very very unlikely to be there. There was no way in hell that they would ever come here.

Harry looked around the room and spotted a very excited Mrs Weasley and Bill.

'Harry! We've come to watch!' greeted Mrs Weasley, hugging him tightly.

Bill grasped Harry's hand and exclaimed, 'Charlie said that you whipped that Hungarian Horntail mate! Good going! I wish I was there to have seen it!'

Harry beamed and noticed Fleur staring curiously at Bill. What? Surely not. Harry decided that she was only looking in interest because Harry was with his 'family' both of which were obviously not blood related.

Bill scowled when Amos Diggory came and jibed Harry, ecstatic that Cedric was tying with Harry. Mrs Weasley had given him a rather angry lecture, but was soon calmed as Ron and Hermione joined them. She glanced at Hermione with an odd look on her face.

Harry sensed the latent hostility.

'Um, Mrs Weasley, you don't happen to read Witch Weekly, do you? It's such rubbish, all that stuff that Rita Skeeter writes! All those lies about me and about Hermione. Rubbish! Absolute slander!' exclaimed Harry, wiping a tear from his eye.

Mrs Weasley gasped and patted him on the back, 'Of course not Harry dear!'

She grasped him in another warm hug; Harry turned his head and winked at Hermione, who shot him an appreciative smile.

They all left to the Great Hall for the final feast before the 3rd task.

'Fleur! Don't go yet!' exclaimed Hermione, leaping into Fleur's arms.

'Ermione! You are flushed! What is the matter?' inquired Fleur.

'Why were you talking to Bill?' asked Hermione, just a bit disappointed that she had to ask Fleur to confirm her own internal arguments.

'What do you mean?' asked Fleur, innocently.

'Come of it! I saw you talking to him and playing with his earrings!' said Hermione angrily.

Fleur looked at Hermione with amusement and sighed. So that was what was bothering her love.

'Ermione, I was simply asking him to tell me where he bought his earrings! They are so meticulously designed!' replied Fleur.

'Oh,' was all Hermione could muster, her face turning beet red.

'I'm sorry, I thought...' she started.

Fleur shushed her, 'It's ok. I understand where you are coming from. But remember, I love you and you only.'

Hermione nodded and kissed Fleur's cheek.

'I'm sorry for overreacting,' apologised Hermione.

'That's ok. Now, seat yourself safely with Ron and his family okay? I want to make sure you are safe while I'm in the maze. I can't watch you if I have to watch my own back,' commanded Fleur.

Hermione was taken aback, 'What makes you think I need protecting? I can spell a great shield charm thanks!'

'Ah, I'm sorry ma chere, I did not mean to insult you. But please, I just have a terrible feeling,' pleaded Fleur.

Hermione quirked her brow, 'Alright. Of course I'll sit with them. YOU be careful in there, okay?'

Fleur nodded and said goodbye with a deep kiss.

Fleur waited till the whistle and glanced back to the place where Hermione was sitting and smile in her direction before heading off into the forbidding hedges. The massive plants with spidery roots made Fleur shiver, the thought of them coming alive scared her. She gripped her wand, glancing around nervously.

'Lumos,' she whispered, the atmosphere sure wouldn't let her speak in a normal tone.

She scanned the few metres ahead of her, making sure there was nothing to trip her up.

She gasped at a mangled body, in front of her. It was Hermione's. She ran forward, tears forming.

As she reached it, it twitched. She frowned and said, 'Riddikulus!'

The body disappeared; she growled at herself angrily, how could she let such a simple trick fool her?

She grumbled at herself in disgust. The silence of the maze unnerved her; she hummed to herself in a bid to make it more comfortable. She saw a glow appear in front of her, perhaps the goal was moving around the maze.

She raced forward and stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with several mischievous looking imps.

'Oh seriously?' muttered Fleur, annoyed at the simple task of walking past them.

However she was pushed over, falling flat on her face. Fleur growled in anger. She whipped her wand at them, but they had disappeared.

She glared around before heading off again, but was yet again tripped.

'Do that again and you may leave this world in pain and anguish,' spat Fleur, shooting a few stun spells into the bushes.

A few squeaks indicated that she had a hit some. She heard the rest scuttle away with angry yelps and screams as she spelled the bushes to shake violently.

Fleur dusted herself off, examining her hand that was throbbing from falling on it, at least she had not done anything to seriously injure it.

'What on earth?' she exclaimed as a determined Viktor Krum came at her, he had a blank expression on his face.

She backed away, hoping to avoid any conflict, but he seemed to follow her. She sped up her pace, Krum followed suit and soon he was chasing her at a dangerous pace for such a confined area. She wasn't completely worried until he attempted to hex her.

'What the HELL are you doing?' she screamed at him.

He didn't reply so she shot a shield spell, blocking any more hexes. She then ran around the up coming corner and pointed her wand at him trying to stun him. Unfortunately, his Quidditch reflexes proved helpful and he dodged most. She screamed as he tried to send a Cruciatus curse at her.

She frantically ran around in circles, hoping to confuse him, and then in a stroke of brilliance, she stood still. Clamping her hand over her mouth to avoid detection by her heavy breathing. He walked past her, not noticing her slim figure pressed up against the hedges. The moment before he turned the corner, she stunned him.

'Sorry Viktor. I don't know what you were thinking, but the cup can't mean that much to you,' she commented to the unconscious Durmstrang, sending up red sparks and ran off.

She ran back in a moment of madness and shot ropes out of her wand to wrap Krum up before turning to leave.

Meanwhile, Hermione was clutching at her water bottle, wondering what on earth Fleur was doing, let alone Harry. She was feeling so anxious. Ron tried to make stupid jokes to calm her down, but gave up when she nearly snapped his head off.

'I'm sorry Ron. I'm just really jumpy right now,' apologised Hermione.

Ron nodded and replied, 'It's ok 'Mione. Look, both of them know how to take care of themselves. Like you said, Fleur is a seventh year and well, Harry had help from you! What more could either need?'

Hermione smiled at his kind words and gave him a hug.

'Ah, I need to go to the bathroom. Ron, don't let anyone take my seat!' she warned, before leaving the stands.

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded, shoving another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth.

Hermione gasped as a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her away from the stands.

Harry flicked his head at the sound of Fleur's scream.

'Fleur! Are you ok?' he yelled.

There was no answer. He shrugged; maybe she saw a spider, or maybe even Aragog. He hit himself mentally, as if Dumbledore would let Aragog be put in the maze. As if Aragog himself would let himself be put in the maze.

However, he felt wary and kept his wand up just in case. So far he had only encountered a Dementor posing Boggart. After several uses of the Four Point Spell, Harry managed to set himself back on the right direction.

Suddenly, a massive Blast Ended Skrewt lunged at him, he leaped away and lashed his wand at it, 'STUPEFY!'

The spell rebounded, narrowly missing his ear.

'Shit!' muttered Harry, climbing back to his feet, remembering that Skrewts had armour.

Harry aimed his wand at the little patch of bare skin and shouted, 'IMPEDIMENTA!'

The Skrewt froze and over turned as it fell. Harry whooped in victory, but didn't stay long, knowing the Skrewt would soon recover.

He dashed away to safety, a good several hundred metres away.

Fleur ran past Harry, nearly blasting him with a stun spell.

'Arry! Be careful! Krum came after and tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me!' exclaimed Fleur.

Harry screwed upo his brow in anger, 'WHAT! Surely Karkaroff didn't tell him to use that! Are you okay!'

'I'm fine. I don't know about Krum. Just be careful, I don't know your friend Cedric,' she warned before running off again.

Harry scratched his head, he had seen Cedric not long ago, Cedric had warned him of Hagrid's Skrewts.

Fleur felt a sudden relief; at least Hermione's best friend was okay. He did not seem to want to hurt people for the cup.

She cursed in French as she noticed the Hermione standing at the end of her hedge row.

'Another Boggart? How many did they capture?' wondered Fleur aloud.

As she got closer, Hermione walked towards her and lunged at her.

'Fleur, let's get out of here, what do you say?' asked Hermione very seductively, sliding a finger up Fleur's leg.

Fleur growled and pushed Hermione away from her, pointing her wand and said 'Riddikulus!'

However, Hermione did not go away, she did not change form and disappear. Fleur looked at her in confusion.

Hermione pouted,' I'm not a Boggart. Why do you want me to go away?'

She pressed herself against Fleur, who backed away, letting Hermione trip slightly. Hermione jumped up and pushed Fleur against the hedge.

'What's the matter, Hon? Scared?' whispered Hermione in Fleur's ear, licking the lobe and jabbed her wand in Fleur's gut.

'Cru...' began Hermione.

Fleur gasped and yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!'

Hermione flew backwards and was still.

Fleur gasped a few sobs, clutching at her chest, why was Hermione doing this? Then she stared into Hermione's furious eyes, they were glazed over, whited over the pupils. She was under the Imperius curse.

'Oh, 'Ermione. Who did this to you?' sobbed Fleur, cradling the prone form of her girlfriend.

She flicked her head up angrily, eyes flaring red; her hair took on a greenish tinge.

'You will pay!' she screamed, sending up red sparks, hoping that the teacher's would come quickly.

McGonagall came into view and gasped soundly, 'Miss Granger! Miss Delacour, what happened?'

Fleur blinked away a few tears and reverted to human form, 'There is something very wrong going on, Professor. Viktor Krum tried to hurt me also earlier. That is why I sent up the red sparks.'

McGonagall looked at her questioningly Fleur handed Hermione over to her.

'She was under the Imperius curse. Please, look after her,' said Fleur, desperately.

'You must come with me also. I don't you ought to continue,' stated McGonagall quietly.

Fleur nodded and followed her through a hole in the maze.

It was absolute silence in the graveyard. Harry glanced around nervously.

'Cedric, I think we ought to get out of here,' whispered Harry desperately.

Cedric squinted at a lone figure coming towards them, holding a bundle, 'Who's there? Have we won?'

'Kill the spare,' came a horrid sounding reply.

'Avada Kedavra!' came another voice, a bright green flash blinded Harry.

He stared with horror at Cedric's lifeless body, sprawled on the dirt.

'Cedric! No!' Harry turned to face the figure behind him, 'YOU!'

Wormtail grimaced at Harry's murderous expression, and spelled ropes to tie him to a grave.

'Let me go! I let you live! Scumbag!' roared Harry.

'Squirm all you like Harry Potter, it'll do you no good,' came the chilling voice again, the bundle wriggled violently.

Harry suddenly felt sick with dread.

Fleur held back her tears as Madam Pomfrey tended to Hermione. There was a hush over the crowd, craning to see what was going on. Suddenly, Harry appeared, clutching Cedric's body and the TriWizard Cup.

As the crowd roared with victory, Fleur screamed, she had noticed the lifeless limbs and eyes of Cedric Diggory. Then the crowd became quiet again, the only sound being Harry's furious sobs and the professors trying to pry him from Cedric's body.

'NO! NO!' yelled Harry, his voice tainted by wracking sobs.

Dumbledore and Moody managed to pry Harry's strong fingers from Cedric's robes and Moody lead him away from the mess.

Fleur watched on in horror as Cedric Diggory's father wailed in pain.

A weak Hermione made a cry of pain, Fleur ran to her side.

'Ermione! Are you alright! I'm sorry I hexed you, I didn't know what else to do? Jeis su desole!' babbled Fleur, tears falling freely.

Hermione lifted an arm and caressed Fleur's cheek.

'It's ok. I'm fine, just a bit tired. What's happening?' she asked calmly.

Fleur it to her straight, knowing Hermione was strong enough. Hermione's expression became pained.

'Harry! Is he alright?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'Oui, Professor Moody is looking after him right now,' replied Fleur, kissing Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sat up violently, 'NO! Professor Moody attacked me! He was the one who put me under the Imperius curse to distract you!'

At this fact, Fleur got up and raced over to Dumbledore and told him what Hermione said.

Dumbledore thanked her quickly and raced up to Moody's office, with several other professors.

In the Infirmary, Hermione and Fleur held each other as they waited for Harry to fall asleep, along with Ron and Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley hugged Ron tightly, placing a loving kiss on the top of his head. She had been somewhat wary of Fleur and Hermione together, but under the circumstances, was being quite normal.

Fleur rubbed Hermione's back. Hermione stood up abruptly and slammed her hand down on the window sill. Harry woke suddenly, Mrs Weasley frowned.

'Sorry Harry. Sleep well,' she apologised.

Harry nodded at her and did fall back asleep after another swig of dreamless potion.

Fleur looked at her questioningly. Hermione asked her for a tube. She found one and handed it to Hermione.

'What is it?' asked Fleur as she watched Hermione pluck something from her palm and dropped it into the tube, slamming a cork into the opening.

'The bane of my frustrations,' replied Hermione.

'What! Rita Skeeter!' exclaimed Ron, coming over to them.

Hermione nodded though motioned for him to be quiet as Mrs Weasley looked at them with curiosity.

Fleur chuckled, 'Ah, I knew she was fighting with the wrong girl.'

Hermione beamed then lifted the cork so that she could whisper into it, 'Now that I have you, you and I must have a little chat.'

With that, she left the Infirmary, followed by Fleur.

Ron shrugged and helped himself to a piece of chocolate from his mother.

**Well? Please review, I love them! My inbox was so empty for the last week. Well, that's it, but there will be one more chapter to finish 'Impulses'. It will be a songfic final chapter. I am considering a sequel, but first I'll see what the response is to my finished 'Impulses'. **


	13. Final Chapter: Summer Rain

**I thought that this was a very good image to finish 'Impulses' with. Enjoy the final chapter of my very first Fleur/Hermione fanfic!**

_Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain  
I can hear her saying nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby in the summer rain  
I remember the rain on our skin  
And her kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain_

_I remember laughing till we almost cried  
There at the station that night  
I remember looking in her eyes _

Fleur reached over to tap Hermione on the shoulder. She ducked her head around behind a first year to hide her face, muffling a giggle.

Hermione whipped her head around and stared at an empty space in confusion. She shrugged and resumed lecturing Ron about leaving his room in a mess for the House Elves to clean up.

'Honestly Ron! Have you no… What? Who IS that?' demanded Hermione.

Fleur couldn't hold in her giggles and was revealed as Hermione found her.

'Fleur, what are you doing? Act your age!' scolded Hermione, a smile giving her away.

'Oh? And I suppose you will be the one to make me do so?' jibed Fleur.

Hermione replied with a chaste kiss to her cheek.

'What? Is that all?' complained Fleur.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced about, making sure that the other hundreds of students were preoccupied with their own matters.

Fleur ignored all others and pushed her lips against Hermione's.

It started to sprinkle; Hermione gave Fleur an angry look.

'You made it rain! But, I like the rain, so you're forgiven,' commented Hermione.

Fleur giggled again and grasped her hands, leading Hermione in a dance around on the platform.

They laughed and were frantically dancing about, trying to avoid stepping on other people's feet. Harry and Ron shook their heads.

'Man, girls just don't understand the meaning of embarrassment, do they?' asked Ron.

Harry shrugged but couldn't avoid smiling, the girls' laughter contagious.

'Well, I won't begrudge them any happiness,' replied Harry.

Ron nodded in understanding.

Again, Fleur leant down to kiss Hermione, who was in the throes of a good time, so she didn't care about anyone watching. The rain was still sprinkling, but a little harder now. Fleur's blouse was drenched and Hermione's hair was matted.

Fleur ran her hands through Hermione's hair carefully, placing soft kisses on Hermione's neck. Hermione put her hands on Fleur's face and dragged her face up for a passionate kiss. Which were followed by many more, sensuous and hot kisses. Ron and Harry had to turn away, with red faces.

'When is the train coming,' hissed Ron.

Harry shrugged, 'I dunno, but I hope it comes soon! Watching those two is really, unnerving. They're both wet…'

Again, the boys blushed tremendously, but laughed out loud when Neville came to say hi, and saw Hermione and Fleur in another fervent kissing session. Neville had promptly passed out. Trevor hopped about croaking and sat on the unconscious Neville's face.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

Hermione smiled and held Fleur close, 'I wish we could stay here forever.'

'Oui, and I wish that too, ma chere, but we must return home at some stage,' replied Fleur, her voice husky.

Hermione nuzzled Fleur's neck. Fleur tickled Hermione who laughed out loud, clamping her hand over her face and glared at Fleur who winked at her.

'Oh, mes amie, it's wonderful to hear you laugh. Don't hide it,' purred Fleur, latching an arm around Hermione's waist.

'Visit me in the holidays?' whispered Hermione.

Fleur beamed at her, 'I would be delighted to, 'Ermione.'

'Good. Send me an owl when you get home and I'll send you the details,' replied Hermione resolutely.

'Oui, I shall,' agreed Fleur.

_I can hear the whistle, military train  
I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain  
I can hear her saying Ooh love is strange  
Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out  
I can see my baby waving from the train  
It was the last time that I saw her in the summer rain_

The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it approached the station, letting out a sharp whistle to announce its arrival proudly.

'It's 'ere,' murmured Fleur, hugging Hermione again tightly.

Hermione glanced over Fleur's shoulder at the red engine.

'So it is,' replied Hermione, reluctantly letting go of her girlfriend.

With her face streaked with her soaked locks, Hermione pulled Fleur in for another passion filled kiss. Taking no notice of the many other faces pressed against the misty windows, they broke apart slowly, relishing each other's soft, sweet lips.

'I will miss you, ma chere,' said Fleur.

'I and you,' replied Hermione, taking hold of her take on luggage.

Just before she stepped onto the carriage, she waved to Fleur, who in turn blew her a kiss. Hermione touched her cheek acknowledging it.

Hermione raced into the carriage which Ron and Harry had occupied, she dropped her bag and raced to the window, pulling it open. Fleur rushed to the window before the train started to leave.

'Je t'aime 'Ermione! I love you,' exclaimed Fleur, just touching Hermione's hand for the last time as the train pulled out of the station.

__

CHORUS  
Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain 

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, a smile forming on each face. They burst out laughing.

'What?' asked Hermione angrily.

'Well, you've just been told that you are loved in front of everyone who was listening and watching. Which probably is the whole school!' exclaimed Ron.

'So?' asked Hermione.

'Well, you know, you ARE only 14, she's what? 17? Hermione! There's a three age gap between you two!' replied Ron.

'Don't forget that not everyone is as understanding as us, the fact that you two are girls,' added Harry.

Hermione stared hard at them.

'Hey! Don't look at us like that, we're just warning you,' said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled them into a hug.

Ron coughed, as Hermione had hooked him around his neck.

'OH! I'm so sorry Ron!' exclaimed Hermione, letting go frantically.

'Nah, s'ok. You're happy, right?' gasped Ron, massaging his neck.

Harry and Hermione laughed, then Ron joined in.

The lady with the trolley full of food, rapped on their door announcing the names of the many wonderful snacks she had. Harry and Ron rushed to get some galleons and sickles out.

Hermione sighed at them and turned to look out the window, placing her hand on her lips, reliving the last kiss she and Fleur had shared. She closed her eyes and relived their short little dances, once at the Yule ball, another in the classroom and just then in the platform. She smiled as she remembered Fleur's wide smile, flashing beautiful teeth and hair streaked across her face. Hermione made a mental note to try and get Fleur in the rain again, alone by themselves though, of course. It had been a little unnerving with all those people watching, but they were in love.

What else do love stricken people do? Exclaimed their love; that was for sure.

Hermione did frown a little, when Harry had mention their ages. All this time, Hermione had not thought about it. She was sure, that even though they loved each other, and even though her parents were quite understanding, they might not like the idea of their daughter dating ANYONE 3 years older than her.

Hermione screwed up her brow and thought to herself, "It doesn't matter."

__

Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart 

Arriving at the station, Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye, promising to write. She spotted her parents and raced towards her father, leaping into his open arms.

'Hermione! My baby! You've grown!' exclaimed Mr Granger, beaming.

Hermione flashed her own pearly whites back at him.

'Ah, you've kept you teeth nice and healthy I see, wonderful! It's great to see you again, honey,' greeted Mrs Granger.

'Mum, Dad. Can I have my friend over in the holidays? And I don't mean Harry or Ron,' asked Hermione.

'Well sure, wait. Boy or girl?' asked her father suspiciously.

Hermione laughed, 'A girl of course! Her name is Fleur. She's French, we met when our school hosted the TriWizard Tournament, which combines two other schools with ours. The Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs!'

Her father held up his hand, 'Slow down, sugar! Okay, she can come over, but you'll have to wait till we get home to tell us more about the tournament!'

A slight twinge of pain hit Hermione's heart as she thought about the last thing that happened at the tournament, she closed her eyes as she remembered the pain she felt as she heard Amos Diggory's wail of despair when he'd realised that his son was dead. She had clutched Fleur's arm and desperately pleaded her to find Dumbledore to tell him of Moody, or rather Barty Crouch Jr,'s deceit.

Hermione's mother pulled her out of her daymare (day time nightmare) with a concerned hug, 'Are you alright, dear?'

'Yes, mother, I'm fine. It's good to be back,' replied Hermione, pushing away the horrid thoughts.

Arriving home, Hermione dragged her things upstairs and opened her window, sitting on the sill, sighing as the wind breezed, lifting her hair and dropping it again.

Fleur had managed to convince Madame Maxime to allow her to farewell Hermione before they left.

'Fleur! If you do not hurry, we shall leave you here!' exclaimed Madame Maxime.

Fleur giggled as she raced to the carriage, sitting herself down next to Gabrielle.

'Fleur! Why are we only leaving now? The Durmstrang ship left ages ago!' commented Gabrielle.

'I had an important person I had to say goodbye to. I'm sorry I made you wait,' apologised Fleur.

'Don't apologise to me, apologise to the other girls when we get back to school,' replied Gabrielle, rolling her eyes.

Fleur nodded and sighed mightily.

'You do know that you are soaking wet, right?' asked Gabrielle, squirming, trying not to touch her wet older sister.

Fleur laughed and grasped Gabrielle in a hug, sending her wet hair flying about, splattering the other girls around them with droplets. The girls squealed but join in the laughter as Gabrielle made scandalized gasps and tried to escape from Fleur's strong arms.

'Let me go! AH! Fleur! You're getting me WET!' exclaimed Gabrielle angrily.

Fleur chuckled again before releasing her younger sister.

As the carriage made an upturn the horses dodged a thunderbolt, eliciting surprise gasps from the girls within. Fleur's hand shot out to catch Gabrielle.

The storm rumbled and the rain poured down, beating at the top of the magnificent carriage. Fleur dried herself with a towel and she sat watching the rain splash the window, thinking of buying Hermione an owl of her own. Then she wondered if it would get along with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. _  
_

_  
Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone anyway  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

Although in different parts of the world, Hermione and Fleur thought of each other constantly. In the morning as they woke, during the day and at night in their dreams. Fleur often had nightmares about the possibility of Hermione dying during the tournament, but she never took the dreams seriously, because she knew she could protect her girlfriend.

Hermione did have the occasional nightmare too, but was much more troubled by them. At such a young age, Hermione was a strong young girl, but youth did tend to keep you terrified of things you didn't understand. And Hermione, a girl who loved books and knowledge tried to read every book she found that explained dreams, however none could explain her dreams. Muggles had never experienced anything that she and the rest of Hogwarts had experienced this year.

Fleur sent Hermione an owl, her own, Gareth. Hermione replied within two days. Fleur would arrive at Kings Cross station and Hermione and her parents would pick her up. There was unfortunately, no fireplace at the Grangers'.

Hermione had finished her letter with, " I can't wait to see you. I love you. Yours only, Hermione"

Fleur had clutched the letter to her breast and smiled. __

Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain

**I'm not happy with how I've ended this, but it is finished none the less. I just felt that we had to have them actually go home, not just leave it at Hermione waving good bye to Fleur from the train. **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**I shall be writing some other fics soon. One named "From Paris To Berlin"**

**Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
